A Week in Wonderland
by wingsinheaven5
Summary: AlicexHatter This story picks up where Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland ends. "What's wrong, Tarrant?" Chessur sighed. "You know, besides the fact that you're in love with Alice."
1. Chapter 1

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 1**

_by wingsinheaven5_

**

* * *

**A/N: **AlicexHatter **This story picks up where _Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland_ ends. Basically, an alternate ending to the movie if Alice had chosen to stay. I was personally really disappointed when Alice left the Hatter without even a hug, let alone a kiss! In fact, it bothered me so much that I had been thinking about writing my own ending ever since. So here it is. First chapter. If you guys like it, I'll continue this, and it'll probably end up being really long (because I love reading longer fanfictions; better than novels! haha jk.. sort of). That, and also because I haven't written anything in a long time, and it feels good to back at this once more =] Again, only if I get positive feedback! ::hint hint:: Reviews/comments are greatly appreciated!

And no, I do not own the characters, places, or any of the wonderful Wonderland related things that both the amazing Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton concocted =[ haha. Now onto the story!

**

* * *

  
**

"You could stay!"

Hatter smiled gleefully and looked at Alice with expectant, hopeful eyes. Shocking, key lime green eyes that mesmerized Alice enough to make her stare. She couldn't remember ever being this close to the Hatter's face before.

"Alice?"

Alice shook her head and snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"I said," Hatter spoke almost too quietly this time, "you could stay." His eyes softened, his smile disappeared. "You… don't have to," he swallowed back a flicker of sadness as he thought of what he dreaded most "leave. You could stay."

Alice knew he was right. She didn't have to leave. If anything, the more she _should_ stay, now that she had ended the Red Queen's terror. After all, the only one telling her she should leave was herself. And of course she had to! Right? She had to get back to reality. She had to wake up. Her friends and family were waiting for her.

Family? With a dead father, a mother all too eager to marry her daughter off, and a naïve sister who paid little attention to her, what family did Alice really have? And friends? Alice snorted at that. Why, if anything, _these_ were her friends. Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Chessur. The White Rabbit. Absolem. Mallymkun. Hare. Mad Hatter.

Hatter.

Alice searched his eyes. She saw… sadness? But of course. Probably just reflecting what he saw in hers. She couldn't possibly leave now. Not when she could be here in Wonderland, celebrating with her best friend.

"Alice?" Hatter took one of Alice's hands and held it with both of his.

She glanced down to where his hands clasped hers. He wore pale, mustard yellow, plaid gloves with the fingers cut off so his own pale fingers could poke through. His hands were so warm.

Hatter gently squeezed her hand, urging her to glance back up.

Alice looked the Hatter in the eyes again. She thought about it. What could it hurt if she stayed for a little? No one would really care. It would be just a week. And besides, she missed her best friend. Thirteen years had gone by, and she was not about to let another thirteen go on until she saw the Hatter again.

A small smile crept up onto Alice's ivory pale face. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay for a little while longer." Hatter's face immediately dropped all traces of sadness he had been feeling just moments ago, and his eyes seemed to blaze an even brighter green, if possible. "Besides, I haven't even had a proper cup of tea yet."

Hatter grinned madly, and hugged Alice tight against his chest. "No, you haven't."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 2**

_by wingsinheaven5_

_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews and faves, everyone! Apparently, I'm not the only one who believe in this pairing so strongly! (Alice and Hatter forever!) I wanted to make sure you knew I was still going to continue with this, and so here's the next chapter. I initially wanted to spend more time on this and make it longer, but I thought I'd just get it out there first. What do you think? Should I upload shorter chapters sooner, or longer chapters later? Let me know!

* * *

"So she's staying?"

Alice and the Hatter reluctantly parted, and it was only then did she remember that they were not alone. She scanned the crowd, and noticed everyone eyeing her, waiting for her to speak. Mallymkun stepped forward, and spoke in her high pitched voice.

"Are you staying, Alice?"

Alice smiled. "Yes. But only for a little while. I really should be getting back."

"How long is a while?" Tweedledee scratched his head.

Alice turned to Hatter, whose expression was that of great curiosity. His brows arched, his lips pursed, and he regarded her with baited breath. He wanted to know, too. How long _would _Alice be staying, since she decided she wasn't going to stay forever? How much time did he have with her? Any time was better than none, but still. How much longer did he have with his Alice? Wait, _his_ Alice?

Alice turned towards the crowd once more. "A week."

No one really seemed to know what to say to this. Should they be happy? Should they be sad? After a few moments of utmost uncomfortable silence, Hatter stepped forward with open arms.

"All the more reason to cherish these next seven days! Let us focus on making Alice feel right at home, and celebrate our new hero!" Hatter raised Alice's arm. He had quite a way with words; the crowd burst into cheers. Next thing you knew it, they were engulfing Alice in bone crushing hugs, giving her congratulatory pats on the back, and exclaiming such things as "Well done, Alice!" or "Way to go, Alice!" It was all happening so fast; Alice's head was spinning.

"Now then," the White Queen began, gracefully walking – no, gliding – forward. Her voice had a way of being both angelic and resounding at the same time. The crowd quieted down automatically. "In order to celebrate our champion, everyone is invited to my castle tomorrow for a night of revelry and merriment. You can offer your words of gratitude to our great hero then, as I am sure she is exhausted, and would like to get some rest now." At that same moment, Alice yawned. She hadn't noticed before, but she _was _quite tired. But what should one expect after slaying a monstrous beast? The White Queen turned to Alice just in time to see this, and smiled. "The festivities will commence at 8 o'clock. I hope to see you all there, and with that my friends, I bid thee goodnight."

The crowd applauded and cheered, and then started to dissipate. At this time, the White Queen turned her full attention on Alice. "Now, my dear, I thank you dearly for all you have done for us. For me. But I must ask: where do you plan on staying tonight?"

"Oh." Alice hadn't thought about that. Where _was_ she going to stay? She opened her mouth to speak. "I, erm… I'm—"

"Staying with me!" Hatter placed one hand at the small of Alice's back; this went unnoticed to Alice, however, since she was still encased in armor.

The White Queen grinned, and nodded her head. "Very well. I'll see you tomorrow night then." And with that, the White Queen mounted her steed and was off.

It was suddenly very quiet, and Alice wasn't sure what to do. Hatter noticed her uneasiness, and with his hand still at her back, he faced her.

"If you like, you could stay with the White Queen. I'm sure her place is much grander and nicer, and, albeit probably not very colorful. White is a very drab color, if you ask me, but—"

"No," Alice said a bit too quickly. "It's alright. I'd love to stay with you!" Alice grinned, as did Hatter.

"Splendid! Shall we get to it then?" Hatter offered Alice his arm, and she happily hooked her arm in his. "My home is this way."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 3**

_by wingsinheaven5_

**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your support everyone! I'm so surprised you all like this as much as you do! Again, thanks! As for the length issue, I made this one longer, albeit not as long as it could be. But no worries! I plan on making chapter 4 even longer ;)

* * *

Hatter led Alice down a neatly paved path winding through the forest. It was growing dark out now and even though Alice had been through a lot in the past 24 hours, the darkness still frightened her. She moved even closer to the Hatter, basically pressed up against his side, and attempted to act as nonchalantly as possible. Hatter noticed this, and smiled inwardly to himself. The two talked the whole way, filling each other in on the last thirteen years of their lives; both were thoroughly engrossed in their conversations that Alice wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings when the Hatter abruptly stopped. Alice was taken aback, and eyed the Hatter.

"Here we are!" Hatter motioned in front of them, and Alice's eyes followed suit. She was met with a site that was so Hatter. His home was a wooden cabin which, if regarded alone, would have been quite plain, even for her standards. But this was the Hatter. The walls were painted various colors. The windows flashed with an iridescence that sparkled where the remaining evening sun hit them. Spirals of colored knick knacks were tacked to the edge of the rooftop, spilling over the walls. The walkway was decoratively lit with a string of lights that seemed to change innocuously every now and then. The bushes were trimmed into shapes keenly resembling mushrooms. Roses of every color imaginable popped their way through the bushes, and all around the house. Very colorful, yet oddly tasteful in some weird manner Alice couldn't describe. It was all just so Hatter.

Alice involuntarily blinked her eyes a few times to get used to the vivid spectacle in front of her. Hatter led Alice down the pebble walkway (were those pebble, or were they gems?) and upon reaching the front door, pulled out a queer looking key from his coat pocket. He stuck the key into the heart-shaped keyhole, turned it once clockwise, twice counterclockwise, once clockwise again, and finally four times counterclockwise. Peculiar? Yes. But not so for the Hatter, and so Alice didn't question it.

"Home sweet home." The Hatter sighed, and walked in, Alice at his tail. Arms outstretched, Hatter asked, "What do you think?"

Alice was even more so shocked at the interior. Although it was a quite spacious, one story home, the ceiling was rather high – at least, in her opinion. Knick-knacks and gizmos and gadgets galore mounted the shelves. Outlandish hats were elegantly affixed to the walls. Everything was just as freshly colorful as the exterior, but seemingly more refined in a way.

She gasped. "It's brilliant." Hatter looked furiously pleased watching Alice spin round and round taking it all in. Then she suddenly stopped, her eyes fixed on something behind him.

"You play piano?" Alice moved towards the cherry wood grand, and gently stroked her fingers across the keys. The piano was beautiful, yes, but actually more… normal… than she would have expected from him. She looked at the Hatter.

"Oh." The Hatter cleared his throat, and moved forward to join her. "I did."

"Did? You don't play anymore?" Alice raised a brow.

"No." Hatter's eyes wandered the keys up and down. He placed one hand on the wood.

"When did you stop?"

Hatter raised his eyes from the keys, and turned to Alice. He didn't speak right away. When he did, his voice had lost all energy from mere moments ago, and he sounded almost… forlorn.

"Thirteen years ago." He eyed Alice cautiously, wondering if she understood. Alice contemplated this for a bit when a look of realization dawned on her face.

"Oh," was all she was able to manage. Thirteen years ago she had left Wonderland. "I-I'm sorry." She hung her head. She had disappeared from Wonderland all those years ago as quickly as she was thrown into it, and although it was really not her fault, she felt responsible.

With one hand still on the piano, Hatter placed his free hand on Alice's arm, and moved closer. He then removed his hand from the piano and brought it to Alice's chin, lifting her face up to meet his. "Don't worry about it. You're here now." Alice looked up into his eyes, and caught her breath. This was the second time today that she's ended up so close to the Hatter. Again, she got caught up in his shining, bright eyes. She glanced at his lips. They looked soft, and pink, and inviting. Hatter cleared his throat. Alice blushed, and pulled away.

"So," she began, hoping to distract Hatter from the moment. She couldn't believe she let him catch her looking at him in that way. "How about that cup of tea?"

The Hatter jumped. "Right! Of course! Well then, take a seat and make yourself comfortable while I go brew us up a spot." Hatter skipped towards the kitchen.

Alice turned towards the couch, but didn't sit. She just realized she was still in her armor. Right before entering the kitchen, Hatter looked towards Alice once more, and noticed her eyeing herself up and down. "But, perhaps, we should find you something more…suitable to wear?" Alice looked up, and gave the Hatter a lopsided grin. "Let me see what I have, then." Hatter turned from the kitchen to a corner of the room where stood a vase filled with different roles of fabric in a myriad of textures, colors, and patterns. He then proceeded to pick up a role, glanced at it then to Alice, then set it back down. He repeated this process several more times.

"Aha!" He finally exclaimed. He pulled out a role of rose colored cotton. He placed the role on the table next to him, and began measuring, cutting, and sewing. He finished in a matter of minutes. "Here we are!" He held up the garment to Alice, motioning for her to take it. It was a simply, yet beautifully, designed night dress. It definitely looked comfortable. "Go on. The bathroom is two doors down to your left. By the time you finish, I'll have tea ready!" He smiled sweetly, shooed Alice off, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Alice made her way down the hall, passed two doors, and turned to her left. She turned the lights on in the bathroom, and shut the door. She struggled out of her armor, and slid the night dress on. The straps comfortably hugged Alice's shoulders, and the neckline lay in a v-neck on her chest modestly enough. The fabric slightly clung at her waist, and flared out to just above her knees. It really was quite simply, but Alice thought it was pretty all the same. The most important part was that she finally felt comfortable, back in normal clothes again. She picked up the pieces of armor thrown haphazardly along the floor, and returned to the living room. There, she was met with a grinning Hatter holding a tray with a kettle and two cups.

"Tea time!"

Alice laughed. "Great! But first, what do I do with these?" Alice held up her pieces of armor.

"Just place them in the corner there." And so she did. Hatter seated himself on the couch and placed the tray on the tabletop in front of him. He patted the spot next to him, and Alice bounded over. She made sure to keep enough space between them, though; she didn't want to make the Hatter feel more uncomfortable. On the contrary, Hatter felt slightly remiss when she did not sit exactly next to him. Regardless, he poured tea into the two cups, and handed one to Alice, who nodded her thanks and took a sip.

"How is it you always make the best tea? What's your secret?" Alice took another sip, feeling the warmth of the liquid flow down her throat.

Hatter chuckled at this. "My secret is my secret. If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now, would it?" His eyes sparkled mischievously. He automatically offered to refill Alice's drink, seeing as she was finishing the last drops already.

Alice held out her cup as Hatter tipped her more tea. "I suppose." She took another sip, and then set her cup down on the table. She then tucked her legs under her, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Are you cold?" Hatter noticed her shivering slightly.

"Um, no, I'm fine." Alice didn't want to impose on the Hatter more so that she felt she already was.

"Here." Hatter stood, removed his coat jacket, and draped it over Alice. He knew her better than to believe she wasn't. "Better?" He sat down right next to her.

"Yes, thank you." Hatter's coat was lined with purple silk, and warm from his body heat. She pulled the coat closer. It smelled woodsy and sweet. Like… forest trees… and tea cakes. Alice sighed.

"So," Hatter clapped his hands together. "What would you like to do this week?"

"I… don't really know. I haven't thought about it, actually." Alice looked up, and was startled. That's the third time today in which she found herself once again considerably close to the Hatter. "All I knew was that… I didn't want to leave yet."

Hatter smiled softly, and looked into Alice's eyes. This time it was he who found himself swimming in pools of crystal clear blue. "I'm glad you're staying," He looked away. "…for now." His face changed.

Alice felt her heart drop; she hated seeing the Hatter sad. She placed a hand on his cheek, and forced him to look at her. "Hatter," She looked him in the eyes; his face resembled that of a sad puppy. "I wish I could stay forever. I really do. But you have to understand that I have expectations, and duties, and…" She dropped her hand from his cheek and looked into her lap. "I just can't."

"Alice…" She looked back up at the Hatter. His eyes were darker, and seemingly full of some emotion Alice had never seen before. Before he knew it, he was moving closer to her. His heart was pounding so rapidly he thought Alice could practically hear it. Alice could feel his breath on her face, and her pulse quickened. Their faces were mere millimeters apart. "I… I…" He suddenly pulled away. "I think we should call it a night."

Alice blinked, still in a daze. She pulled herself together, and stood. "You're right. It's awfully late now."

Hatter rose. "I'll show you to your room." Hatter moved towards the hallway, and Alice followed, still clutching his coat. He turned at the first door, and pushed it open. "Here we are."

Alice walked in. Everything was neat and tidy. Untouched. She supposed this was the guest room. She turned to Hatter once more. He stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets. "I hope this is fine."

"It's lovely. Thank you."

"Get some rest, and we can decide our plans for the rest of the week in the morning." Hatter pulled his hands from his pockets, unsure if he should hug Alice or not. Alice noticed, and pulled his coat down from her chest. She moved towards the Hatter, and hugged him; he hugged her back. "Good night, Alice."

"Good night, Hatter." She pulled away. "Oh!" She handed the Hatter his coat. "Your coat."

"Hold onto it. Just in case you get too cold." He smiled softly, and walked away. Alice ran to the door.

"Hatter!" Alice called after him, and he turned around. He had his hands back in his pockets, and his eyebrows raised, waiting for her to speak. Alice desperately wanted to ask him what happened just a minute ago, but began to feel quite silly; what if nothing _had_ happened and she was just being a foolish girl? She decided against it.

"Yes, Alice?" Hatter was awfully curious as to what she wanted to say. Was she going to address what had happened? Er.. almost happened? Did anything almost happen in the first place? He held his breath.

"Nothing," Alice breathed. Hatter slouched forward. "Good night."

Alice closed the door, and leaned against it. She closed her eyes, and let out a shaky breath. What had happened? It was as if they had almost kissed. She opened her eyes and shook her head. Impossible. Why would Hatter want to kiss her? They were just friends. Alice decided she was probably just imagining things. She _had_ been through an awful lot today. She made her way to the queen-sized bed and pulled the sheets down. She slung the Hatter's coat over her, then pulled the blankets up, and closed her eyes.

Hatter, meanwhile, was putting away the teacups. All the while he kept thinking of Alice. He should never have put her in such a situation. What was he thinking? He loved her dearly as a friend, yes. But now he wasn't so sure. He finished washing up, and went to his room, one door over from Alice's. Once in bed, he tried desperately to get Alice out of his head, but to no avail.

Alice and Hatter dreamt of each other that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 4**

_by wingsinheaven5_

_

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! So so so so sorryyy for not uploading anything sooner! I had two weeks of midterms and papers galore. I just started spring break, and just now had time to write again. I really don't want you guys to think I'm giving up or slacking on this story, so I'm uploading this as chapter 4, even though it's nowhere near as long as I wanted it. I just really wanted to get a quick update out there. I promise that by the end of this week, I'll update with chapter 5! Cross my heart! If I don't follow up with my promise, you can all yell at me and say "Wings, where is the next chapterrrrr??!" hahaha. So yeah. Hope you enjoy! And to those who wanted longer chapters, again, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to get something out there again soon. Hope you enjoy! (The next chapter will be better! It'll include the ball! XD)  


* * *

Alice's eyes fluttered open. She woke to the twinkling sounds of… a piano? Curious, she crept out of bed and stepped into the hall. There, at the end of the hallway in the living room, was the Hatter. He sat at the piano, facing away from her. Not wanting to disturb him, and fearful that he would stop playing the second he realized she was listening, Alice tiptoed to the end of the hall, and leaned against the wall, silently listening. From where she stood, Alice could see his fingers dance up and down the black and white keys. Quickly, at first. Then slower. The song seemed to reflect the Hatter very well; faster, higher melodies incorporated with sudden deeper resonations. Alice smiled. When he softly ended the song, Alice applauded. He really was something.

"That was amazing."

Surprised, Hatter suddenly stood and turned around. He hadn't realized Alice was awake, let alone listening to him play piano. He had woken up early, and couldn't go back to sleep – mostly because he couldn't stop thinking about Alice.

"Alice! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he gushed.

Alive waved her hand. "No need to apologize."

For a moment, Alice and Hatter stood facing each other, neither sure of what to say. Hatter had his arms hanging limply at his sides. He was dressed in green pajama bottoms and a matching green long sleeve, collared flannel shirt which, Alice noticed, had engraved in the right corner a finely scripted "T." He was hatless, and his fire orange hair stood out at every which angle.

Alice rubbed her arm, unsure of what to do. Hatter's eyes followed her movements, and rested on her scar. The three slashes looked deep, and still a little red. He moved forward, and without thinking, grazed her scar with the back of his index finger. Alice stiffened against the wall, and swallowed back the nervous lump that formed in her throat. Hatter didn't seem to notice.

"What happened?" He remembered Chessur asking Alice how her arm was, and just now realized he had never asked her what he meant.

Involuntarily, Alice closed her eyes. "Bandersnatch," she breathed. Her breathing was slightly ragged, and she had no idea why. It couldn't be the Hatter. It couldn't be his touch. No, of course not.

Hatter's fingers swept down Alice's creamy skin, and rested in the crook of her arm; he could feel her pulse. He glanced at Alice's face. Her eyes flitted open, and met his. He realized what he was doing, and cursed his self inwardly. But then, watching Alice's reactions, he couldn't stop. His fingers continued down Alice's arm, eventually reaching her hand. There, his fingers lightly danced with Alice's.

Alice wasn't sure what he was doing, but she didn't want it to end. She tried reading his eyes, and was again met with the same dark expression from last night.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Alice jumped. Hatter pulled his hand away, and ran it through his mess of hair in seeming agitation.

Hatter went to the door, peered through the peephole, and opened the door.

"Good morning, Hatter." The White Rabbit bowed his head slightly.

"Morning, McTwisp." Hatter nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just here to deliver this message from the White Queen." He handed a small rolled up parchment to Hatter. "It's merely a reminder about the ball tonight. She wanted to make sure everyone felt properly invited."

Hatter chuckled. "Yes, of course."

"Morning, McTwisp!" Alice had attempted to compose herself yet again and appeared at the doorway next to Hatter – who seemed annoyingly well composed himself, and without very much effort, Alice noted – and smiled cheerily.

"Alice! Why, good morning!" Rabbit's surprised eyes moved back and forth between Alice and the Hatter. Alice was flushed in the face, and Hatter leaned against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "Of course, the White Queen did mention you were staying at the Hatter's," he said more to himself than anything, trying to justify his suspicions.

"Will that be all?" Hatter stood up straight.

"Oh, erm, yes." Rabbit pulled out his pocketwatch and tapped it. "Don't be late!" And with that, he hopped away.

Hatter shut the door. "What did McTwisp say?" Alice inquired.

"He was just sending out the White Queen's reminders about tonight's celebration." He held up the scroll.

"Oh. Right." Her eyes widened. "I have nothing to wear."

Hatter laughed. "No fret. I'll make you something!" He seemed back to his happy spirited self.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure!" Alice's stomach suddenly grumbled, and she placed a hand over her stomach and blushed. Hatter smiled. "But first, breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

Hatter motioned towards the kitchen. "Ladies first."

Alice walked into the kitchen and, again, marveled at the sight she beheld. The kitchen was openly attached to the dining room, both rather quaint, and nothing too crazy if it weren't for the rows upon rows of shelves where upon were stored tea kettles and tea cups of all shapes and sizes. Some kettles were small and seemed perfect for one serving, others were quite large and looked as if it would take several attempts to drain the whole thing. Some kettles and cups were painted with polkadots, spruced up with stripes, festooned with filigree. Some were shiny or sparkly, others just modestly so. They ranged from every color imaginable.

Hatter reached for a shiny deep purple tea kettle with black and turquoise filigree, and two cups to match. He filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove. He turned to Alice.

"So!" He rubbed his hands together. "What would you like?"

"Erm… surprise me?" Alice half smiled.

"Well then," Hatter nodded, his eyes fixed on Alice. "Let me see what I can fix up here." The tea kettle whistled. "Oh, but first, tea!" Hatter turned to the stove, and began fixing together a pot of tea; he mixed various spices and sugars together – nothing of familiarity to Alice – and poured two cups full, setting one on the table in front of Alice. He then went back to the kitchen and began working on breakfast.

Alice picked up her tea cup, brought it to her lips, and took a sip. The tea was sweeter than what she had last night, yet the warmth filled her in the same way. Her thoughts then drifted to the tense moment earlier in the living room. Again, she had no idea what to think. She had no idea what the Hatter was doing, or what was going on in his mind. All she knew was that she liked his touch.

What was wrong with her? She wasn't supposed to think like this. She wasn't supposed to _feel_ like this. What _was_… this? Alice took another sip, her eyes fixed on the table in front of her. She itched to bring up the subject, but didn't know how. And, in the first place, didn't even know what this 'subject' was. Her feelings for Hatter? That couldn't be it, no. She couldn't have feelings for the Hatter in such a way. That would be… weird, wouldn't it? She had known the Hatter since she was six. And now she was thirteen years older. Of course, the Hatter hadn't aged a bit; aging didn't happen in Wonderland. He was still the same crazy Hatter after all these years, albeit a bit more… troubled at times. She looked up at the Hatter who was carrying a tray and walking towards her with a big grin on his face.

"Breakfast time!" He placed the tray on the table and sat opposite Alice. The tray was stacked high with pancakes topped with berries and whipped cream. He had also included a bowl full of fresh fruit. Alice's stomach growled even more.

"This looks amazing!"

"They're quimberry pancakes. Dig in!" Hatter passed Alice a plate, and she quickly obliged.

Alice took a bite. "Mmmm, these are really good."

Hatter chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Er, um, you've got some whipped cream.." he tapped the corner of his mouth.

"Oh." Alice licked her lips, hoping to rid herself of the sugared confection, but to no avail.

"No, erm, right here." Hatter tapped the corner of his mouth again.

Alice picked up a napkin and wiped the right hand corner of her mouth. "Did I get it?"

"Here." Hatter brought a napkin to the left hand corner of Alice's mouth, and wiped it clean. While doing so, his attention was once again averted to her lips. Again, he couldn't help himself. He brushed a finger along her lips. They really were as soft as they looked. And once again, Alice was taken aback. Her stomach flip-flopped. _This_ was what she was talking about. What was he doing?

"Hatter?"

Hatter snapped out of his reverie. He really needed to stop himself before he crossed the line. He smiled and pulled his hand away. "There we go. All gone." He had composed him self so quickly that for a moment Alice thought she was dreaming it all up. "Now eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"What are we doing today?" Alice wanted so badly to keep the Hatter on the moment, but resigned, thinking maybe it was all in her head. She returned to eating her pancakes while she waited for the Hatter to answer.

"Well, you already know the White Queen's ball is tonight in your honour."

"Mmmhm." Alice took a sip of tea. She never really was into fancy engagements.

"And according to this invitation," he pulled the small scroll from his pocket, and scanned his eyes over it. "It begins at 8 o'clock." He then set the invitation aside." In the meanwhile, Mally and the Tweedles have invited us out to the lake!"

"The lake?" Alice didn't know there _was_ a lake.

"Oh yes, and it's quite magnificent."

"When must we be there by?" Alice was already finishing up her food; she hadn't known she was quite so hungry.

"Whenever you're ready." Alice gave Hatter a puzzled look. "Trust me, they'll already be there." He finished his tea.

"Alright. Well, I guess I should get ready then." Alice stood, and paused. Hatter read her mind.

"Already have a dress out for you. Just go get ready, and I'll lay it out on your bed." He smiled, and stood, picking up the plates and heading for the kitchen. He placed the dishes in the sink, and turned to see Alice still standing in the same position. She seemed to be thinking about something. "What it is?"

Alice fiddled with the hem of her dress. She suddenly ran up to the Hatter and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for breakfast!" And with that, she headed for the restroom.

Hatter touched his cheek which felt warm from her touch. He had a funny feeling in his stomach. With a smile plastered upon his features, he finished cleaning up and proceeded to get dressed as well. Today was going to be a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 5**

_by wingsinheaven5_

_

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 5! Yay! haha Oh! A lot of people have been asking me what song the Hatter was playing on the piano if I had one in mind, and it's "Piano Variation in Blue" from the movie _Finding Neverland_, ironically another movie with Johnny Depp and a mysterious world, lol. Yeah, check out that song, it's fantastic! Also, "Whistling Teakettle" is my lame Wonderland name for the game they play, but it's basically Sardines, if anyone is familiar. I used to play this game a lot as a child with my friends! (Question! What was _your_ favorite game you used to play with your friends when you were a kid? A game that included nothing but you and your friends. Tell me in the comments!) Hope you like this chapter! **And remember, reviews make me Futterwacken with joy!!! **

* * *

Hatter walked to his room, and sighed, hand to his cheek. Alice's lips were so warm… and soft. He started to wonder how those lips would feel pressed to his, and immediately shook his head. He couldn't let such inappropriate thoughts fill his mind. He grabbed the dress he had made for Alice early this morning before playing the piano, and headed out the room.

Alice, meanwhile, was finishing up her shower. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her body, and headed for her room. Right before reaching her room, however, the Hatter walked out into the hall and bumped into her. Alice nearly fell backwards, and if it weren't for the Hatter's quick reflexes, she would have. Hatter grasped Alice by the waist, leaning over her figure. Alice gasped, her lips parted slightly. Hatter's eyes widened when he realized she was merely in a towel. He straightened, and stood Alice upright.

"Oh my goodness, I'm terribly sorry Alice! I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to knock you over. I mean, I would never mean to knock you over. That would be very much not a gentlemanly thing to do, and I—"

"Hatter!" Alice called his name to stop his ramblings.

"-I, I'm fine." He shook his head, and clamped his eyes shut.

"Are you?" Alice tilted her head.

Hatter opened his eyes, and gasped. His eyes moved down Alice's creamy neck to the pale skin of her decolletage. Her damp wavy hair was splayed out behind her back, and her hands were clutching her towel at her chest. The towel ended halfway down her thigh, exposing much of her euqally pale legs. He looked back at her face, and noticed her blushing furiously. What a gentleman he was. Openly looking her up and down when she was barely decent. He scolded his self.

"I-I'm sorry." Hatter looked down, and remembered why he was here in the first place. "Here." He handed Alice her dress.

Alice took the garment with one hand, fearful of letting go of her towel. You never know. Alice looked at Hatter, and noticed he was trying frantically to look anywhere but at her. His cheeks were stark red against his white skin, and he fidled with his fingers. How was it they kept finding themselves in awkward moments like this? Alice suddenly had an idea. It was a mad, wicked, crazy idea, but an idea nonetheless. If the Hatter was allowed to continue to do things to her that drove her crazy without explanation, who's to say she couldn't do the same to him?

She held the dress out in front of her, and examined it. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" She moved towards the Hatter and hugged him tightly, both arms overs his shoulders. Hatter had no idea where to place his hands. Alice moved her lips to his ear, and ever so slightly whispered, "And thanks for catching me. Seems I can't help falling for you." Hatter shivered as he felt her breath against his neck. He started to feel funny again. With that, Alice pulled away, and went to her room. With one hand on the doorknob, the other clutching the dress, Alice looked at Hatter once more. He detected a mischievious glint in her eyes, and a coy smile played on her lips. She then opened the door, walked in, and closed it, leaving Hatter standing in the hallway, as hot and bothered as he was confused.

Hatter returned to his room and sat atop his bed. What in the name of Mirana had just happened? He replayed the events in his head. He bumped into Alice, she fell, he caught her, she hugged him, she whispered in his ear, and she walked away. He remembered her face upon walking away. She was playing with him! Probably just getting back at him for all he had been doing. Heaven knows he's had his fine share of inappropriate gestures towards her already. And what exactly did she mean by "Seems I can't help falling for you"? Exactly that, he mused. She fell when he bumped into her. She fell because of him. For him? He felt slightly dizzy. Whether from thinking so much, or because of Alice, he knew not. He resigned to the idea that Alice was merely teasing him. After all, he was the one who started it all, only he didn't do so on purpose, nor knowing that she read much into it herself. He rubbed his temples. He was just going mad. Well… mad-DER than usual. He stood, and went to his closet.

Alice leaned against the door. She couldn't help but giggle at what had happened. She had left Hatter standing in the hall, as dumbfounded as ever. She couldn't believe she had the muchness to be so… gutsy. Well, he deserved it! She had no idea what he was playing at, so she decided to even the playing field. Alice moved to her bed and spread the dress out over it. It was a very pretty peach summer dress. It had small accentings of lace at the borders, and the material was rather soft, exactly what she wanted. She proceeded to get dressed, and brushed her hair through quickly with a hair brush she found on the bedside table. Once she was ready, she went to the living room where upon she found the Hatter, sitting comfortably on the couch, waiting for her.

Hatter stood when Alice entered the room. He wore his usual attire of fine trousers, dress shirt, vest, and coat, except in a navy scheme. And, of course, his top hat. He was always dressed to the nines. He smiled. "You look lovely. All ready?"

Alice felt slightly put off. The Hatter seemed fine. Completely composed. As if nothing had happened just moments ago. She huffed a sigh. "Yep, all set." She began to feel silly. Of course he was fine. She didn't affect him the way he affected her. Oh, if she knew.

* * *

"Alice!" The Tweedles shouted in unison. They ran up to her and both shook her hands. Alice and the Hatter had finally arrived at the lake. Mallymkun smiled and waved. She wasn't nearly as excited to see Alice as she was Hatter. "You made it!" Tweedledee grinned.

"Yes, of course! How could I miss out on my two favorite boys?" Alice knelt down and hugged one, then the other.

"Well, you're just in time. Chess got here about 10 minutes ago, and Hare has been here for about half an hour now. So now everyone's here!" Tweedledum led Hatter and Alice to the rest. Hare and Mallyumkun greeted Alice. In the meanwhile, Chessur appeared at Hatter's side.

"So," Chessur looked on with Hatter. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" Hatter looked at Chessur.

Chessur merely gestured in front of them. "Your night with Alice."

Hatter looked away and blushed slightly, enough for Chessur to notice. "It was fine. We had tea last night, went to bed, and had breakfast this morning before coming down here." He convieniently left out all the happenings with Alice that he was sure Chess would have a field day with.

"Mmmhm." Chessur raised a brow at the Hatter. He knew. Ever since the moment Alice arrived back in Wonderland, he knew what Hatter was thinking. He was smarter than that.

Hatter slowly turned his head back towards Chessur. "What exactly are you insinuating, Chess?" He was starting to feel annoyed. He hated how Chess always acted like he knew everything. He also hated how he usually did.

"Why are you insinuating there's something for me to insinuate about? I'm merely ackowledging what you said. I didn't know there _was_ something to insinuate about, Tarrant," Chessur teased Hatter. Hatter felt his ears burning. Chess grinned, and floated away.

"Bloody cat," Hatter muttered to his self. He then walked forward and joined the others.

"Now that Alice is here, it's time to have some fun!" Tweedledee jumped with joy.

"No, you mean, it's time to have some fun, now that Alice is here," Tweedledum counterargued, slapping Tweedledee on the arm.

"No, I believe it's the other way around." Tweedledee pushed Tweedledum. The two started poking and pushing at one another.

"How about a game?" Mallyumkun piqued up, stopping the Tweedles from their antics.

"Whistling Teakettle!" March Hare began jumping about.

Alice raised a brow. "Whistling… teakettle?"

"Yes, yes, what a spledid idea. See, Alice," Hatter turned his attention to Alice, who seemed quite lost yet again. "The game goes like this: Someone is deemed 'it' and goes off and hides. The rest of us are to try and find 'it'. Once someone finds 'it', though, that someone is supposed to hide with 'it' until only one person is left who hasn't found 'it'. That person loses the game. Get the picture?"

Alice still felt a bit lost, but overall understood the gist of the game. She nodded.

"So," Chessure floated to Alice's side. "Are you in, or are you out, Alice?"

Of course she was in! She was _not _going to be the sorry one out and not play, especially when she could finally do so without having to worry about any Red Queen luring over their heads. "Of course!" Alice grinned to show her enthusiasm. It sounded very much like a game of hide and seek…but backwards.

"Well, seeing as how I can easily disappear and appear wherever I want, I think I'll stay out of this one. It just wouldn't be fair." Chessur floated to the closest tree and nestled himself onto one of its thick branches. Everyone watched him, not moving. "Well, go on." Chessur waved his paw. "I declare the Hatter to be 'it'." Hatter's eyes moved from Chessur to regard everyone else. He grinned at Alice mischieviously, and his eyes blazed an even brighter neon green. Alice couldn't help but giggle; he could be such a child at times. "Everyone else, close your eyes while I count to 60. And no cheating! I'll be watching you!"

Everyone closed their eyes, and Alice followed suit. She even placed her hands over her eyes to assure Chessur she was playing fair. Hatter immediately disappeared to hide.

"…58, 59, 60! Time's up!" Everyone opened their eyes, and scattered their separate ways.

Alice moved her hands from her eyes, and stood still, surveying the area. Her eyes first landed upon a little cave near the water. She ran up to it and poked her head in. No Hatter. She checked the bushes nearby. No Hatter. She even checked in the patch of tall grass closest to where Chess sat watching. No Hatter. She surveyed the area again. Her eyes moved across the land until something caught her eye. It was a small patch of orange hidden in what seemed to be the trunk of a tree? She ran over, the corners of her mouth curling upwards. She had him. She knew it. She wondered how late she was on finding him, and who had found him first.

When she reached the tree in question, she peered around it, up and down, but no Hatter. "Hmph!" She was so sure. In circling the tree, she suddenly lost her footing on the slanted ground, which led her to a crevice underneath the tree. She began to scream from her sudden loss of balance, but upon landing in the hollow, felt two strong hands cover her mouth.

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" She found him! Accidentally, nonetheless. Once the Hatter suspected she had calmed down, he let go of her. Alice turned in the dim, cramped space and saw she was the first to find the Hatter. A small feeling of triumph filled her chest. It was only when she tried to peer around the Hatter for signs of any other seekers did she realize just how cramped she was against the Hatter's form in the tiny space. She couldn't fathom why the Hatter would pick such a small space if he knew others would be following suit. Alice opened her mouth to speak when the Hatter beat her to it.

"Accident," he whispered. Alice shut her mouth. Oh. That explains it. She smiled, giggling slightly. Hatter grinned sheepishly. Alice turned in an attempt to get more comfortable. Her back was now pressed against the Hatter's chest. "I fell in just like you did." With her hair pulled to one side, the Hatter's breath hit her neck. Alice shivered. Seriously? Again? It was only her first day back in Wonderland sans Red Queen and she could already count the number of sticky situations she's gotten into with the Hatter.

Alice was about to attempt to turn back around when the Hatter placed his hands at her sides to stop her from moving. "Don't move." His whisperings had the slightest inkling of his Brogue accent. Alice obeyed, and she stopped still as she heared someone pass by all too quickly to notice them. She listened again. Silence.

"Hmm. No one." The Hatter spoke again, still not letting go of Alice's waist. Alice shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Hatter's hands moved around Alice's torso. He could hear his own breathing growing slightly ragged. The same went for Alice. Neither moved much for a few minutes, too nervous to be so close to one another.

Quite some time passed, and Alice began wondering if anyone was still even playing the bloody game. "Do you reckon anyone is actually still looking for us?" Her voice came out quiet, although not so much a whisper.

She felt the Hatter shrug against her back. "I don't know." He was about to suggest they call a quits, but instead bent his head lower and rested his chin against Alice's barred shoulder. Alice stayed still, but quickly gave in as well and relaxed against the Hatter. It felt nice to be held by him. To the Hatter, it felt really quite…natural…to hold Alice like this. Her body emitted a comforting warmth, and again, without thinking, he pressed his lips against the skin of her shoulder and sighed. Alice closed her eyes upon feeling the warmth of the Hatter's lips against her skin. She scooted closer to the Hatter, rubbing up against him in such a way that made the Hatter aware of his lower regions. His eyes widened. This was definitely crossing the line. He had to get out of there. "Alice?"

She blinked her eyes open. "Mmm?"

"Perhaps we should see where everyone went off to." He slid his hands back to her sides once again. He desparately hoped Alice couldn't feel his…oh, god.

Alice reluctantly agreed. "I suppose you're right." And with that, Alice moved forward towards the hole she fell through, and, with a little boost from the Hatter, made her way to the surface. She then turned back and helped pull the Hatter out.

Once out of the tree hollow, Alice and Hatter stood upright, Alice smoothing out her dress, Hatter dusting off his coat. Alice giggled, noticing the Hatter's hat was askew. She reached up and straightened out his tophat upon his head. "There, that's better."

While Alice straightened out his hat, Hatter said in his normal tone of voice, "Seems you _can't_ help falling for me."

Alice blushed, her hands still on his hat. She brought her hands to her sides, and looked the Hatter in the eyes. He didn't look angry, nor sad, nor even mischievious. His expression was soft, eyes slightly lidded, with a small smile on his lips. His eyes – interestingly enough, thought Alice – were a light shade of blue. Her heart skipped a beat.

"There you two are!" Hare came skampering by. "Everyone's been wondering what happened." He turned, and motioned for them to follow him. Alice and Hatter shared a look before doing so. Hatter's eyes quickly flashed back to their normal green.

Upon reaching the others, Alice and Hatter explained what happened. Hatter fell into the hollow of a tree, as did Alice when she found him, and no one ever came by. Hatter glanced at Chessur, who had an all-knowing smile plastered upon his face, and looked away annoyed. For the rest of the afternoon, they all agreed on no more hide and seek type games, and instead spent their time skipping rocks, telling jokes, splashing in the water, and laughing the entire time! Alice enjoyed herself thoroughly. She couldn't imagine a more perfect day with her closest friends.

* * *

Hatter and Alice waved bye to everyone. It was now almost 6:30 at night, it was growing dark out, and the White Queen's ball was but an hour and a half away. The two very much needed to change; both the Hatter and Alice were doning clothes slightly damp from playing in the lake, and dirty, too, from the soil. Hatter turned to Alice, and smiled. She looked much more herself. At ease. And with a big grin on her face as she yelled to everyone that she'll but see them in a couple of hours. He crooked his arm out to her, and Alice laced her arm with his. The two started off for the Hatter's home.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Alice?" Hatter walked at a relatively relaxed pace. He wanted to savor this alone time he had with her. He kept his eyes forward to the ground, and his left land rested atop Alice's arm interlaced with his right arm. They were far enough now that all he could here was their steps.

"Did I ever!" Alice half laughed, half breathed her words. "If only it could be like this all the time!" Her free hand gestured animatedly as she spoke, and her eyes too kept to the road in front of her.

"It could." Hatter's hand pressed slightly against Alice's arm. "If you stayed for good, we could go to the lake whenever you wished it! We could have tea with the March Hare and Mally! We could visit the Tweedles anytime you liked!" Oh, how he wished she would stay.

Alice stopped walking, and Hatter stopped at her force. He looked up from the ground to her. "Hatter…" Her brows were furrowed, and her lips slightly downturn at the corners. He had to stop this. He had to stop making her feel guilty. She should be enjoying her time here. He reprimanded himself inwardly.

"Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to, umm…" He suddenly began walking again, pulling Alice along with him. "We really must hurry. It's getting dark out, and we mustn't be late! Especially since you're the guest of honor!" He feigned a smile. He still felt a pang of hurt in his chest that she wasn't staying forever, but he couldn't let her see it.

Once they reached the Hatter's home, Alice proceeded to wash up. She pulled on a bathrobe the Hatter had let her use. Alice felt embarrassed. He wanted to make sure he didn't see her in just a mere towel again, she thought. On the contrary, Hatter _couldn't_ see her in such a way again. Not without… oh god, he couldn't even think of her in that way without stirring below. When she entered the living room, the Hatter was already waiting for her with a dress. He held it out in front of him for her to see. It was a pale lavendar color. The dress looked as if it would reach just about knee length, and had a modest volume to the skirt. The collar was a modest heart-shape, and the sleeves were made to drape her shoulders so her decolletage would be bare. Alice took the dress from his hands. The fabric, once again, was made of a soft material, almost cotton-like. He had made the dress in no time at all. How _does_ he do it?

Alice went to her room and finished getting ready. She had no idea what to do with her long wavy hair, and after much battle with the tangled mess, eventally just pulled her hair back into a bun. Messy, yes. With a few tendrils falling to frame her pale face, but it was all she could do to _try_ and look somewhat done up. She slipped on a pair of silver heels the Tweedles had giver her on behalf of the White Queen, and exited to the living room.

The Hatter was there yet again, but now dressed in a deep purple scheme. Alice mused if he planned to match her, and laughed to herself. When she entered the room, Hatter stood. He took a moment to take in the sight before him. She looked beautiful, he thought, despite looking a bit nervous. He knew Alice hated such huge social gatherings.

"You, Ms. Kingsleigh, look stunning," Hatter bowed slightly. Alice couldn't help but smile. He could be just so darn sweet at times.

"And you, Mr. Hightop," Alice curtsied "look quite dashing yourself." Hatter grinned from ear to ear. She thought he looked dashing?

* * *

The two finally reached the White Queen's castle in Marmoreal, and Alice was dazzled with the site she beheld. The White Castle stood out against the night's dark sky, as did all the people of Marmoreal heading for the ball themselves. Alice sucked in a sharp intake of breath. There were so many people heading for the castle. Alice felt the Hatter place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right here," he reassured her. She smiled at him, nodded, and continued for the castle.

"Alice!" The White Queen was the first to greet her upon her arrival, to no surprise. It _was_ her function afterall. "Welcome! I hope you've had a good day?" Alice nodded energetically. "Good. There are refreshments in the hall, and there's a band playing in the ballroom. Do enjoy yourself?" She looked to the Hatter. "Tarrant." She nodded her head. Hatter bowed in response.

Soon after, Alice was bombarded with people left and right congratulating her, thanking her, praising her. Somewhere along the way, she even lost the Hatter. She could barely make it pass the ballroom without a hoard of fans hovering over her. Somehow, and she had no idea how, she escaped everyone's clutches if but for a moment and retreated to the refreshments table. She leaned against it, trying to catch her breath. She looked left and right. No one. Good.

"Having fun?" Alice jumped back in shock. The Hatter was standing by her side, a glass filled with fizzy pink liquid in one hand, his other hand in his pocket. Since when was he there?

"Goodness, Hatter, you frightened me." Alice put a hand to her chest, still trying to catch her breath. Hatter handed her the cup in his hand. She eagerly accepted, and downed the drink with much enthusiasm.

Hatter watched her tip the glass empty. "I'm sorry about all this." The White Queen meant well, but she just didn't know Alice the way he did.

Alice finished the drink, and set the glass on the table beside her. She looked up at the Hatter, and half-smiled.

"Well since we're already here, might as well make the best out of it, right?" He offered his hand out, the other behind his back. "Care to dance, milady?"

Alice stiffled a laugh. "Of course." She took his hand, and he led her to the dancefloor.

Once at the dancefloor, Hatter swirled Alice around to face him. He held her hand in his, and placed the other at her waist, keeping his distance. Alice placed her free hand on his shoulder, and the two began dancing swiftly to the music. Alice accidentally stepped on the Hatter's foot. "I'm sorry! I'm really no good at this." Alice looked down, watching her every step. By this time, the music had slowed to a softer pace. Hatter followed cue, now just gently swaying to the music. He let go of Alice's hand and placed it at her waist as well, pulling her closer slightly. Alice looked up, both her arms circling around his neck.

"No need to apologize." He looked down at Alice, his eyes once again a pale blue. Alice caught her breath.

"Excuse me," Alice felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around. "May I cut in?"

A gentleman dressed in white from head to foot bowed ever so slightly, hand outstretched. His hair was dark and thick, and his face was rather handsome. He was about the same height as the Hatter, but of a thinner build. Hatter felt his ears burning. How dare he cut in on their dance!

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Alice thought his face familiar, but couldn't exactly place him.

"You don't remember me, Alice? I'm James. We met that night before Frabjous Day. I sat next to you at the table when we had dinner with the White Queen?"

Alice thought back. Oh, right! The night before Frabjous Day. She had just finished her conversation on the balcony with the Hatter ("Still believe this is a dream, do you?" "Of course! This has all come from my own mind.") when they were called for dinner. James was part of the White Queen's court, and they met at dinner then ("Hi, I'm James. You must be Alice.") He sat to the right of her, Hatter at her left, and the two exchanged polite conversation. She remembered she thought him pleasant, and rather nice, albeit a bit boring.

"Of course! James, how do you do?" Alice shook his hand.

"I'd be much better if granted the honour to dance with the prettiest lady in the room." He smiled, flashing his straight white teeth. Hatter couldn't stand this fellow. First of all, Alice was the prettiest lady in all of Underland, not just in the room! And second, Alice was not just pretty, she was beautiful! What an insulting bloke!

Alice looked to Hatter. She didn't want to be rude to James, but at the same time, she wanted to make sure it was okay with the Hatter. The Hatter resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and faked a smile, motioning for her to go ahead. Alice took James' hand, and he pulled her away from the Hatter and into his arms. Hatter felt his face burning and knew his eyes must be betraying him. He turned for the balcony, and settled on watching over Alice from there. Chessur evaporated at his side.

"Well, well," Chessur leaned his cheek against his paw. "Seems our Alice has an admirer." Hatter felt his face grow even hotter. He had to contain himself. He couldn't blow up, not here.

"I have to go." Hatter quickly stalked off towards the door. He couldn't take it. Once outside, he began pacing back and forth, muttering all the while in his Brogue accent. He was angry, yes. But… he did not know why. They were just dancing. Alice and James. Nothing wrong with that, right? So what was the problem?

Chessur once again appeared at the Hatter's side. "What's wrong, Tarrant?" he sighed. The Hatter kept pacing. "You know, besides the fact that you're in love with Alice."

Hatter stopped pacing and looked up. Wait, what?!

* * *

A/N: What did you think? =] I hope it wasn't confusing or anything. I spent a lot of time on this one, trying to make it longer. Remember, **more reviews = more incentive for me to update sooner!** 3


	6. Chapter 6

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 6**

_by wingsinheaven5_

_

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! So I just have to say now that this chapter is going to be rather short. But at the same time, it strikes up a whole plethora of unanswered questions and plot and whatnot (hopefully). Also, I really wanted to get this out sooner rather than later. I've basically decided that my chapters are going to be short, long, average, whatever! hahaha

**Miss Cullen -I wish-**: I know, right? I am, have been, and always will be in love with Johnny Depp. Any form of him ;)

**whysosiriusblack65**: LOL, sorry! Didn't know I took your idea, honest! Just do whatever you wish in your story, though. It'll be your story, your version, just go for it! XD I'll be sure to check out your story, too!

**Ngoc Chau**: Aww, that sucks! No worries in terms of this story, though. Everything will unfold in due time =]

**JenovaPooh**: You caught me. haha, actually in all honesty, I hadn't really thought about it. But for the sake of this story, let's just say anything is possible in Underland!

* * *

In love with Alice? In _love_ with… _Alice_??

Hatter turned to Chessur. His eyes kept shifting from green to aqua to light blue. Chessur wore a smug grin, arms neatly folded in front of him. Hatter opened his mouth as to speak, but then closed it and furrowed his brows, then opened his mouth once again. When he finally spoke, all traces of his accent were gone.

"Wh-What are you… I don't…" Hatter couldn't quite comprehend what he had just been told. "I don't know what you're—"

"Oh come now, Tarrant." Chessur held a paw out in front of him and began to examine his claws. "Surely you're not _that_ oblivious."

"But I-I…" Hatter paused a moment. In love with Alice? He knew he loved Alice, yes. But _in_ love with her? Those were two totally different things. He knew what loving someone was like. He loved his friends. He loved Mally, Chessur, even Hare. But being _in love_ with someone? Now, what was that? He had no idea what that entailed. It could explain why he had been feeling so… strange as of late. Why he got butterflies in his stomach whenever he was with her. Why he dreamnt of her. Why he felt so angry when James took Alice away from him.

"In…love…" he said each word carefully, "with…Alice?" He looked over at Chessur, who was now resting on the railing of the balcony.

Chessur chuckled, and nodded. "Mmmhmm."

"Are you sure?" Hatter's voice came out strained. He felt as if something was in his throat. Hatter swallowed in attempt to clear it, but to no success. He was feeling funny again.

Chessur floated towards the door, then turned to Hatter. "You really should be discussing this with Alice, don't you think?"

Hatter took a step forwards. "Chess—" But before he could continue, Chessur disappeared.

Hatter moved to where Chessur was seconds ago, and turned in a circle looking for his furry friend. "Chess!" He had to talk to Chessur, but the damn cat evaporated into thin air. Hatter went back into the castle, still looking for Chessur. He walked down the grand entry, no Chess. The refreshments table, no Chess. He then found himself in the ballroom, and still no Chessur anywhere to be seen. Hatter huffed.

Before leaving the ballroom, Hatter's eyes scanned the crowd once more. Still no Chess, but… was that… Alice? Kissing James??! Hatter's breathing hitched. He felt as if his heart had stopped. Alice kissing James. He couldn't keep watching this, and turned for the exit.

* * *

Alice took James' hand, and he pulled her into his arms. She turned to see Hatter's retreating form.

"So, Alice," Alice turned back to James. "How have you been faring, now that you're Underland's famous champion?"

Alice grimaced at his reference of her being famous. "Fine, I suppose." She suddenly felt awkward. Something about the way James was leering into her was sending shivers down her spine, and not the good kind either. Not like those she felt when with the Hatter.

"Tell me," James smiled again. "Are you staying for good now?"

Alice shook her head. "No."

"How long then?"

"A week." James kept swaying Alice to the music. Alice peered over James' shoulder and could see Hatter out on the balcony with Chessur.

"Just a week?" James swayed her around.

Alice looked back at James. "Well… yes."

"Why not just stay forever? Won't you miss Underland?" He pressed his fingers into her back, rubbing slightly.

Alice was really growing uncomfortable. James was moving awfully close to her. "Well, of course I'll miss it. But I have to get back to London."

"Won't you miss your friends? Won't you miss me?" James looked at Alice suggestively.

Alice hadn't remembered James to be so forward. She thought him polite. "James," Alice began pulling away. "I'm sorry, but I've only known you for a brief amount of time, and—"

James jerked Alice back into him, and kissed her hard on the mouth. Alice fumbled against him, eventually pushing James off of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alice hissed. She didn't want to make a scene, but at the same time, she couldn't believe the nerve of this guy.

"Like I said, you are very pretty Alice." James began pulling Alice close again.

Alice sharply recoiled. "You'll excuse me, won't you?" Alice angrily spat back. She took a few steps back. She then turned for the hall, and once again was met with the Hatter's retreating form. She hurried her pace towards him.

Upon exiting the ballroom and entering the hallway, Alice abruptly stopped, and placed a hand to her forhead. She felt dizzy, extremely dizzy, and braced herself against the nearby wall. She closed her eyes, and her head suddenly began throbbing. A sharp pain sliced into her head, and Alice sucked in a breath. She rubbed her temples, and shook her head. As quickly as the pain had come, it was gone, and Alice blinked in surprise. She had no idea where the pain had come from, or why it had occurred, but it was gone. Alice straightened her posture, and began walking again. After a few steps, Alice stopped and looked around. She turned back into the ballroom, and headed towards a tall figure.

"There you are!" She tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. "James, dear, I've been looking for you."

* * *

Before he knew it, The Hatter was back home. He looked at the clock. 11 o'clock. The Hatter sighed, and headed for the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Once he finished preparing his tea, Hatter sat at the dining table, and took a long hard drink.

"Tarrant!" Chessur suddenly appeared at the table, and Hatter began choking on his tea.

"Chess!" Hatter continued to cough. "I really wish you'd stop doing that."

"What in heaven's name are you doing here? Why aren't you back at the ball?"

Hatter took a napkin and wiped his coat. "I wasn't feeling well." His response was curt, and he didn't look at Chessur upon answering.

"Oh?" Chessur propped an elbow on the table, and leaned his head in his paw.

Hatter looked up at Chessur. "Well, I wasn't!" And it wasn't a lie. He felt sick to his stomach. He was just starting to realize that he may in fact have feelings for Alice when she decided to go ahead and kiss another man. His eyes turned yellow.

"What's wrong, Tarrant? You know, besides the fact that you're in love with—"

"Would ye' _stop_ sayin' that?" Hatter angrily stood from the table, fists pressed into its wood, his brogue accent heavy. "I am _not_ in love wi' Alice!"

"Is that so?" Chessur seemed unfazed by the Hatter's outburt, and was absentmindedly tracing imaginary circles into the table.

Hatter's eyes shifted back to their normal green. He slowly sat back down. "I don't know."

"Well then let me ask you: why did you leave the ball?"

"B-Because," Hatter sighed, and decided on just telling the truth. "I saw Alice kissing James." He slumped in his chair, defeated.

"That, dear Tarrant, is jealousy."

"Jeaslousy?" Hatter had very little knowledge in the realm of emotions. As far as he knew it, there was happy, sad, and angry.

"Yes, jealousy. You envy James." Chess raised a brow at the Hatter.

Hatter thought about it. Chess was right. _He_ wanted to be the one to kiss Alice. _He_ wanted to be the one to hold Alice. _He_ wanted to be the one to… love Alice. Hatter stood again.

"Oh my goodness! I left Alice." Chessur rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. Poor dear has to return back here all by herself."

"I have to go back." Hatter smoothed out his coat, and moved out to the living room. Chessur smiled, and disappeared.

Hatter reached the door. He opened it, and immediately felt his face growing hot again.

Alice was kissing James. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 7**

_by wingsinheaven5_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ahoy-hoy! hahaha did you know that if it weren't for Thomas Edison, we'd be saying Ahoy-hoy instead of Hello? ANYWAYS, chapter 7! We're backtracking a bit here to learn about James. Think back to before Alice returned. Hope you like it! **Reviews and comments inspire me to continue this story ;)**

Also, as a side-note, do any of you listen to the Smartmouths Podcast off iTunes? It's a podcast by the same creators of Mugglecast/Mugglenet and Imprint/Twilightsource. GREAT stuff! I recommend you to check it out!

_

* * *

_

_1 tablespoon of rosemary_

_4 petals of a white rose_

_1 unicorn horn_

_2 mermaid scales_

_1 cup of trust_

James stirred the now bubbling cauldron, the liquid in it a bright purple color. He picked the knife up from the table, and brought it to his palm, eyes fixed to the book in front of him.

_1 drop of the giver's blood_

He pressed the blade into his skin, and winced. He carefully tilted one drop of his blood into the cauldron. Immediately, the liquid morphed into a glowing dark red color.

"That should do it." James gave the concoction one last stir.

All of a sudden, James cocked his head up. Was that… footsteps? His heart began racing, and he quickly poured the cauldron's contents into a small vial and stashed the book into his coat. He then swiftly made his way out the back door. No one was to be in the West Wing; it was forbidden, and worthy of execution.

He ran up the stairs to his designated room, and locked the door, panting. James moved to his bed, and pulled the book from his coat. He flipped its pages open to an entry called _Blind Love_ and scanned it, mentally noting if he followed the ingredients and directions correctly; he had been so nervous in the West Wing and adrenaline pumped through his veins so loudly that he thought he could have missed something easily. He reached the end of the page and nodded. Everything was right. His plan was going along precisely. James held up the glowing dark red vial and smiled.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. James jumped, nearly dropping the vial. He stashed the vial into his coat pocket, and hid the book under his bed. He stood, composing himself, and answered the door.

"Sir Barrick," began the guard, "dinner is served."

"Yes, thank you, I'll be there right away." James nodded, the guard doing the same before walking away.

James watched the guard until he was out of sight before quickly closing the door. He retrieved the book from under the bed, and read the entry one last time before joining the Red Queen and the rest of her court.

_Blind Love_

_Upon consumption, the next individual the drinker kisses will immediately trust said drinker, and fall victim to believing he or she loves the aforementioned._

_

* * *

  
_

Dinner went by rather uneventfully, and afterward, James retreated back to his room. He lay back in his bed, and sighed. He couldn't go through with it. Not with the Knave fawning over the Red Queen. James never saw a chance where he would be able to get Iracebeth alone, never mind kiss her.

He held up the still full vial. He was frustrated. Ever since stumbling upon the nameless book of spells now resting under his bed, he had a plan, and that plan was going nowhere.

James Barrick had been part of the Red Queen's court for as long as he could remember. He did not like the Red Queen, he could care less about her, but he wanted power. He wanted to rule all of Underland. He thought that by becoming part of the Red Queen's court he would be better able to fulfill his want for power. He stuffed blankets and pillows under his coat in order to fake a large chest, winning approval of the Queen. Many times had he attempted to get rid of the Red Queen, but to no avail. Stayne Stoikovich, the Knave of Hearts, was always in the way. They wanted the same thing. James knew what he had to do. Get rid of the Knave, so he could get rid of the Queen.

Easier said than done. Stayne knew his every move before he made it. Always one step ahead.

And so that's how James found himself in the castle's library one night, searching for something that just might give him the upper hand. He searched through dozens of books, nothing telling him anything he didn't already know. He started giving up, and picked up one more book before retiring for the night. This book was small, yet thick, leather-bound and wine-colored. It had no title, no markings anywhere on its front, back, or spine.

Never judge a book by its cover.

James' hope returned. He read through the book that night until one peculiar spell caught his eye. _Blind Love_. It was perfect. All he had to do was drink the potion, get the Red Queen alone, and kiss her. She'd fall in love with him, and eventually he'd be her right hand man instead of Stayne. All he had left to do after that would be to get rid of the Queen himself, with no one in his way.

All of it sounded perfect. But there was still the issue of getting the Queen alone. James closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. He'd try again in the morning.

* * *

The next day, James settled on wandering about the castle, searching for a moment when Iracebeth was alone. He walked down the hall, passing by one of the frog servants being carried away (another execution, no doubt). He passed the grand doors, and made a double take when he saw the Red Queen was at her throne, no one with her. This was it. James was about to walk into the room when Stayne suddenly appeared at the Queen's side, kissing her hand. James stepped back, hiding himself from view. He cursed under his breath, sinking to the floor. He decided he would just wait until the Knave left, and sat silently.

"Majesty," James held his breath as the Knave spoke. "I have found the Oraculum."

James perked his ears. He knew of the Oraculum, yes, but he had never before seen one in real life. All he knew was that the Oraculum never failed to tell the truth. He listened closely.

"…Is it Alice?" James heard the Queen ask.

"I believe it is."

Alice. Of course James knew the girl. The one girl who fell from the world above many years ago. She was back?

"What's she doing with my darling Jabberwocky?"

"She appears to be slaying it."

"She killed my Jabber-baby-wocky?!" The Queen's voice rang down the Grand Room to where James crouched.

"Not yet, but, it will happen if we don't stop her."

That was all he needed to hear. James hurried to his room and began packing his things. Apparently Alice was back in Underland and destined to slay the Jabberwocky. Naïve Stayne thought they could stop her. James knew otherwise; if the Oraculum says it so, then it _will_ be so. He pulled the cushions from underneath his coat and threw them onto the bed. James then opened the window and climbed out of it. If Alice was to slay the Jabberwocky, then the Red Queen would no longer be in power. James made his way to Mamoreal.

His plan hadn't changed. Just his target.

* * *

James paced back and forth in his room. Here he was, now dressed all in white from head to toe, no faked chest, and his vial of Blind Love still untouched. Upon arrival, James told the White Queen he escaped from the clutches of her sister. Her smile faltered for the briefest second, but she quickly accepted him to her home.

He soon found she was very accepting, but not exactly trusting.

For some reason, the White Queen had been keeping an annoyingly close watch over him for the past few days. She never sat by him, never accepted anything from him, and never allowed herself alone with him. Needless to say, things were not going according to plan.

He heard a knock at the door, and knew it was time for dinner. He made his way downstairs, and soon discovered Mirana had guests. He scanned the table. Two fat boys. An idiotically dressed man with orange hair. And… a pale-skinned blond.

Something in James' mind clicked. Alice was to be Underland's champion. If he couldn't get close to the Queen, he would get close to the person the Queen most trusted. By doing so, the Queen _must_ come to trust _him_. And from there, he could complete his plan to power.

James made his way to the empty seat next to Alice, and introduced himself.

"Hi," he began. "I'm James." Alice turned to face him. "You must be Alice."

* * *

It was done. Alice had defeated the Jabberwocky, and in turn the Red Queen. The White Queen was once again in power. That night was to be a ball in honor of the champion. The perfect setting. He pulled his coat on, and slipped the vial into his coat pocket.

Alice finally arrived, and she was dancing with that ridiculously dressed man again. James excused himself to the restroom, pulled out the vial, and tipped half of its contents down his throat. He then made his way to the dance floor.

"Excuse me," James tapped Alice's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" James scoffed to himself. Stupid girl had already forgotten him after just two days. He smiled.

"You don't remember me, Alice? I'm James. We met that night before Frabjous Day. I sat next to you at the table when we had dinner with the White Queen?" He took a moment to look Alice up and down. She was rather pretty, he gave her that.

"Of course! James, how do you do?" She shook his hand.

"I'd be much better if granted the honour to dance with the prettiest lady in the room." This had to work. He drank some of the potion already, so this _had_ to work.

* * *

James made small talk with some of the other guests. He had just kissed Alice, and she just stomped away. He reasoned that the effects of the spell took a bit of time to kick in. Hopefully.

"There you are!" James felt a tap on his shoulder, and smiled wickedly. "James, dear, I've been looking for you." James turned and was met with Alice's grinning face.

"Why, Alice," James drawled, "So glad to see you've had a change of heart."

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, and not much AlicexHatter action, but I felt this chapter necessary. **Don't forget to leave a review! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 8**

_by wingsinheaven5_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So this next part _might_ just be a little confusing in regards to Alice. But just trust me. Just read it, and wait for the next chapters. I'm pretty sure any questions regarding Alice being under a spell and what not will be answered. For now, though, neither Alice nor the Hatter are aware of what has happened to Alice.

Usual disclaimer applies.

**Miss Cullen -I wish-**: I want him all! hahaha XP

**Melanie Swirls**: Again, sorry for any offense. =]

* * *

Hatter cleared his throat. Alice pulled away from James at the sound, gasping for air, and looked up at the Hatter, a slight look of shock drawn on her features.

"Tarrant!" Hatter furrowed his brows. Since when did Alice call him by his actual name? "You remember James." Alice's hands clasped James shoulders as she pressed herself into him. She was grinning and giggling like a little girl. A very un-Alice thing indeed.

With one arm wrapped around Alice's waist, James offered his free hand to Hatter. "James Barrick. How do you do?"

Without ever moving his head, Hatter's now orange eyes glanced at James' outstretched hand before turning his hard stare back onto James. James awkwardly pulled his hand back, and pushed Alice off of him. "Well," he smoothed out his coat, "I guess this is good night then. Alice." He kissed Alice on the cheek. "Mr. Hightop." James nodded in the Hatter's direction before turning to leave. Alice watched as James mounted into his carriage before turning back to the Hatter, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Alice squeaked. Hatter said nothing, and instead moved aside to let Alice in before closing the door.

Alice began for her room when the Hatter snapped his hand out and grabbed her wrist. Alice gasped. Hatter moved so he was face to face with Alice. He finally looked her in the eyes, and when he did, he noticed that instead of their usual warm brown, Alice's eyes were an alarmingly bright shade of pink. He took a step back, still grasping her wrist, and his eyes flashed back to their normal green.

"Wh-What happened to you, Alice? Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" Alice answered incredulously, waving her free hand in the air.

"Your eyes. They're… pink." Hatter spoke softly, almost as if unsure of himself.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're probably just tired, and really should just get some sleep." Alice made to move to her room. Hatter's hold on her wrist tightened, and his eyes changed once again.

"Alice!" He did not shout, but his voice was strong and even, Brogue accent in tow.

Alice jerked at his hold. She turned to face him, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Let go." She pronounced each word as its own.

Hatter ignored her demand, and pulled her close in front of him. Alice's mouth dropped, half in disbelief, half in anger. "Alice…" he repeated. "Wha' did 'e do to ye'?"

"He? Are you talking about James?" Alice's voice raised an octave. "HE didn't DO anything to me! YOU'RE the one who won't let me go to my—"

"Alice!" Hatter tugged her wrist again, now so she was almost pressed up against his chest. Alice looked down at her wrist, her lips pressed into a thin line. She looked back at the Hatter, and slapped him hard against the cheek. Hatter let go of her wrist and stumbled backwards, that same hand now nursing his cheek, freshly stinging from the contact. Without another word, Alice ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

Hatter rubbed his cheek and stared at where Alice had just been standing. He went to Alice's room, and held a fist up to knock on the door, but decided against it. He began pacing back and forth, wondering how best to approach her so that she would listen to him.

Alice, meanwhile, sat on her bed, arms crossed. She fully did not appreciate the Hatter poking his nose where it did not belong. She glanced at the door. Light from the hallway spilled through the bottom of the door, interrupted at regular intervals. She huffed a breath, and finally went to the door. When she opened it, the Hatter stood as far from the door as possible, back pressed against the opposite wall. He eyed her cautiously, gauging whether she had any intentions of slapping him again.

Alice leaned against the doorway, arms still crossed over her chest. She waited for the Hatter to speak. Hatter stepped forward, still keeping his distance. It was clear to him that _he_ would have to break the silence.

"Alice…" His voice was calmer now, but only just, and his yellow eyes blazed guardedly; Alice could tell he was attempting to restrain himself.

"Yes?"

"Wha'… exac'ly happened when I left?"

Alice sighed. "We danced, the White Queen made a speech, we danced some more—"

Hatter stepped forward, forcing Alice to move backwards into her room. "No, I mean… to you. _Something_ happened." He held his hands behind his back, reminding himself to behave.

Alice eyed him warily, her eyes now a soft pink. "I really don't know what you mean," she said softly.

Hatter examined her face. After a moment, he decided she was telling the truth. She _didn't_ know what happened to her (if anything in fact _did_ happen to her).

"Then," he began again, his eyes now fading back to green, "why are your eyes pink?"

Alice moved to the vanity, and examined her eyes in the mirror. "Oh my," she breathed. She straightened and turned back to the Hatter. "I don't know. You _did_ give me that pink drink earlier."

"Hmm. I suppose." Hatter didn't seem to buy it.

The two stood facing one another, unsure. Alice then turned back to the vanity and began undoing her hair; by the time she let it down, her eyes were only barely pink. She turned back around, hands clasped politely in front of her.

"Why did you leave?" Hatter had begun for the hall when she spoke, and abruptly halted. Alice walked forward and placed a hand on the Hatter's shoulder, turning him to face her. "Why did you leave?" she repeated.

Hatter lifted his eyes from the floor. "Why did you kiss him?"

"I didn't." Her hand was still on his shoulder. "He kissed me."

"But you were kissing him just now."

Alice slowly dropped her hand. "I…I don't know." Her face held a look of plain confusion. "M-Maybe I had too much to drink," she offered optimistically. In reality, Alice had no recollection as to why she did so, despite remembering the events. It was as if someone had taken control of her for the time being. Alice kept these thoughts to herself, not wanting to upset the Hatter again.

"Alice?" Alice snapped out of her thoughts to realize how close the Hatter was. She waited for him to speak, and when he finally did, his expression was that of genuine vulnerability. "Can I kiss you?"

Alice's stomach flip-flopped. Without thinking, she nodded, eyes fixed to his. The Hatter became more nervous than he already was. He licked his lips, and moved closer to Alice, hands still behind his back. Ever so slowly, he moved closer to Alice, her lips slightly parted. After what seemed like an eternity to Alice, the Hatter softly touched his lips to hers for the briefest contact. He pulled back, evaluating her reaction.

Alice wanted more. "It's okay," she assured him, stepping forward.

Hatter snaked his arms around Alice's waist, and brought his lips to hers once more. He kissed her longer this time, still tentative. Alice brought her hands up to his neck, urging him on.

"Tarrant…" Alice whispered.

The Hatter broke. He deepened the kiss, hands moving up and down Alice's back. Alice returned his passionate advances, pulling him closer. He continued to kiss her, walking her backwards until she bumped into the bed. The Hatter pulled back, and looked into Alice's eyes. They were almost brown again, pink still plaguing them. Alice tugged at his coat, pulling him down onto the mattress with her.

The weight of the whole situation suddenly began to dawn on the Hatter. "Alice," he gasped in between kisses, "Alice." He pulled back, and sat up, Alice doing the same.

"What's wrong?"

Hatter sat at the edge of the bed, hands propped against his knees, his face to the ground. "We really shouldn't be doing this." Alice didn't know what to say. "Like you said," he stood, "you've had too much to drink." He straightened his coat, back to Alice. "Goodnight." And with that, he left the room and a stunned Alice behind.

Alice felt her eyes water, and her face grow hot. Of course. Why would the Hatter want to kiss her? She felt dejected. And angry. Why did he kiss her in the first place? She stood from the bed and went to the door to close it. She then proceeded to get ready for bed, her head held up high, her pride refusing to be bruised.

Hatter retreated to his room. He rubbed his face in agitation. Too much had happened all too quickly and he let himself get caught up in the heat of the moment, very much an un-gentlemanly thing to do. He liked kissing Alice, very much so, but he felt she was not quite herself. She seemed so unsure of what was going on that he couldn't allow himself to continue on the way things were going. Things just didn't feel right.

Alice didn't seem right.

* * *

A/N: **Remember to be a dear and drop a review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 9**

_by wingsinheaven5_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Chapter 9! Thanks so much for all the great reviews everyone! I never expected this story to become as popular as it is. **Keep the reviews coming! The more reviews, the more I want to continue this story sooner!**

Usual disclaimer applies.

* * *

"_Tarrant…" Alice whispered. _

_The Hatter broke. He deepened the kiss, hands moving up and down Alice's back. Alice returned his passionate advances, pulling him closer. He continued to kiss her, walking her backwards until she bumped into the bed. The Hatter pulled back, and looked into Alice's eyes. They were brown again, only with the slightest inklings of pink. Alice tugged at his coat, pulling him down onto the mattress with her. _

"_Alice," he whispered back, desperately pulling her close. Their mouths fought for possession of the other, restrained desire finally being expressed. Alice pushed the Hatter's coat off, tossing it to the floor. She pulled his hand to her chest, coaxing him to continue. Hatter traced her collarbone, savoring the silkiness of her porcelain skin with his slightly calloused fingers. _

"_Go ahead," Alice encouraged with a heady breath. With her permission, Hatter pulled the top of her dress down, exposing the treasures that lay beneath. He cupped a breast and kissed the other, causing Alice to moan in response. Alice pulled him back to her lips and kissed him aggressively._

_Hatter's eyes closed, and he murmured into her lips. "I love you, Alice." He opened his eyes, and was met with frightfully bright pink eyes starring back at him, a frown etched upon Alice's face._

"_I know." _

_Hatter suddenly felt the cold sting of metal pierce his backside, and everything went dark._

"A-ah!" Hatter woke with a start. He was breathing unpleasantly hard, his face covered with a clammy sweat. He sat upright, and groaned. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it firm against his lap, trying to calm down his, erm, situation.

There was a knock at the door.

Hatter glanced at the clock. 9 o'clock am. Rather late for him, he mused. He made his way out to the living room and towards the door, hand outstretched to answer it.

"I got it!" Alice suddenly came bounding through the room and cut the Hatter off, reaching the door first. With her hand on the doorknob, Alice smoothed out her dress (where did she get that?) and mussed her hair. When she opened it, she nearly knocked the Hatter in the face with the door; Hatter luckily dodged in time.

"James!" Alice chirped. Hatter's face grew warm. Great. The bloody bastard.

"Good morning, Alice." James bowed his head. "I see you're wearing the outfit I left for you. You look lovely. I trust you slept well?"

Alice joined him at his side. "Yes, in fact," she gave the Hatter a pointed look, "I did." Her voice was void of any emotion that would indicate what occurred between them last night. Hatter grimaced under her regards. Her eyes were once again a vivid pink. His thoughts quickly flashed back to his dream, and a discomforting feeling crept up his back.

Alice turned her expressions back to James, and smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Where are you going, exactly?" Hatter tried his hardest not to sound venomously displeased.

James opened his mouth to answer, only to be cut short by Alice. "Mamoreal." Alice shot a glance back at the Hatter whilst leaning into James. "James is going to show me around town." Her features remained rigid towards him. "Aren't you, darling?" She looked back at James, and her demeanor changed once again.

"Yes, well, we must be on our way." He nodded in the Hatter's direction before turning down the walkway.

"Good day, Mr. Hightop." Alice curtsied, her unsettling eyes never leaving the Hatters, before joining James in his carriage.

Hatter watched the carriage off before shutting the door a tad too forcefully. He was right. Something was wrong with Alice. He knew James had something to do with this. She had never been so cold to him before. And those eyes… there was no other way of explaining those eyes.

He had to talk to Chessur.

* * *

"Are you sure about all this?" Chessur sat next to Hatter at their tea table, accompanied by Thackery and Mallymkun.

"Yes, yes! I'm sure of it!"

"You believe Alice is under a—"

"Spell! How many times do I have to tell you? And I _know_ this James Barrick fellow has something to do with it!"

"Why would someone want to put Alice under a spell?" Mallymkun walked across the table and grabbed a sugar cube from a dish.

"I don't know! He wants her to fall in love with him, the whelp! How dare he do such a thing! Love shouldn't be manipulated! And how dare he ruin my week with Alice! I only have a week before she leaves—"

"Hatter!" Thackery threw a scone at the Hatter's head.

"—leaves…leaves me…never…" Hatter shook his head.

"What evidence do you have for believing this true?" Chessur lazily stirred his tea.

"For one thing: her eyes! I know Alice, and my Alice does _not_ have pink eyes!" Chessur brought his tea cup to his lips to cover his grin. _His_ Alice? "Second, Alice doesn't even know this guy! And suddenly she's all over him! My Alice is not that rash!" Chessur stifled his grin from growing more. That makes it twice that the Hatter has called Alice _his _Alice. "And third!" When Hatter didn't speak immediately, Mallymkun, Thacky, and Chessur all looked up, startled.

"She doesn't even seem to know me…" he spoke softly.

"What do you mean?" Mally was growing genuinely concerned for her usually chipper friend.

Hatter stared off into nothing. "She seems so distant," he spoke slowly. "She was so cold to me this morning." He dropped his eyes. "And she calls me Tarrant."

"But Tarrant is your n—"

"I know that, Thackery!" Hatter's temper flared for a brief moment before calming back down again. "But I'm her Hatter! I'm her Hatter." He spoke softly, almost more to himself than anyone in particular.

Chessur felt for his comrade. To have Alice finally return, and then just as quickly taken from her. "I suggest we go to Mamoreal so we can see for ourselves just exactly what is wrong with Alice."

Hatter finally shifted his gaze back up to his friends, a sad smile on his lips.

* * *

"Chess! Mally! Hare!" Alice ran up to her friends and engulfed them into a big hug, notably leaving out the Hatter. James emerged from the clothing shop right after Alice and appeared at her side, a polite smile on his face and hands behind his back, looking very much the gentleman.

"Alice. Can't… breath," Mally gasped. Alice dropped her arms.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Alice." Alice looked at the Hatter.

"Hello," she smiled briefly. At that moment, a group of girls pushed past James to hurry into the store, effectively knocking him down in the process. "James!" Alice turned to tend to James.

With Alice out of hearing, Hatter whispered to his friends. "See?"

"Actually, Tarrant," Chessur floated next to the Hatter's head, "I don't. Her eyes are their normal brown." He shrugged at the Hatter.

"I see that too." Thackery scratched his head. Alice seemed perfectly normal to him. Mally, who was conveniently perched on the Hare's shoulder, nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Hatter hissed. Alice helped prop James back onto his feet, dusting his coat off. She pulled James along and joined the others.

"So what brings you all here?" Hatter noted that she was looking at everyone but him.

"We came to see you!" Mally climbed atop the Hare's head.

"Is that so? Well then," she clapped her hands together, "you all must join us. We're heading to the White Queen's castle now for lunch!" Alice looked at James for approval; he merely smiled, not denying her. She turned back to her friends. "Come now, we musn't be late." She picked up Mallymkun from the Hare's head and placed her on her shoulder before joining James towards the castle, Hare jumping along with them. Chessur began floating along as well when Hatter grabbed the cat's tail, stopping him.

"Chess! You mean to tell me Alice seems perfectly normal to you? Physically and emotionally?" Hatter whispered furiously, making sure Alice and James didn't hear him.

"Tarrant," Chessur sighed. "Perhaps you're going 'round the bend." And before Hatter could retort, he disappeared before reappearing next to the rest of the group.

Hatter huffed. Maybe he _was _going mad. Madder than usual.

Alice turned to face him. "Coming?" She once again stared him down with those bright pink eyes.

No, he couldn't be. He was right. Everyone else was wrong. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

When they reached the castle, Mirana happily invited everyone to join her and her court for lunch. She even talked to James more than per usual, much to James's secret delight. _Things were going according to plan._ The rest of the court even noticed James holding their champion's hand, eliciting whispers here and there. Hatter felt troubled that not even the White Queen saw any difference with Alice. Maybe Chessur was right.

After lunch, Alice and the group retreated to the courtyard, and settled on playing cards under one of the white-flowered trees. James soon stole Alice away for a walk, none of the group minding. Except for the Hatter. He watched as James led Alice across a small bridge hovering over a quaint pond before the pair settled on a bench. The two began talking, eventually kissing. Hatter felt his face burn.

"Hatter?" Thackery waved a hand in front of his face. "It's your turn."

Hatter deliberated for a moment. "I fold." He stood hastily. "Excuse me."

Hatter began walking towards Alice and James nonchalantly. Instead of walking across the bridge, he walked around the pond, soon finding himself behind the bushes.

"Sir Barrick." Hatter instinctively ducked. "You're needed in the parlor." Hatter watched as one of the guards walked up.

"Right." He stood, and kissed Alice on the hand before turning to follow the guard.

Hatter watched until James was out of sight. He then emerged from the bushes.

"Alice." Alice looked up, startled.

"My goodness, you gave me a fright." Alice stood. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me, didn't you?" Alice didn't answer. Instead, she walked off into the direction of the forests trees.

Hatter caught up with Alice. "Alice, wait."

Alice kept walking. "Why? You obviously don't want anything to do with me, so if you don't mind—"

"Hang on!" Hatter moved in front of Alice, hands held out to stop her from walking on. "What are you talking about? _You_ are the one who's walking away here."

"You walked away first." Hatter noticed Alice's eyes fading a shade. "Last night." She stared up into the Hatter, eyes intense, yet fading even more still. "Remember?" Her eyes glowed a pale pink now.

"What's wrong with you? You're not the same as you were before." His eyes searched hers, as if looking for answers.

Alice's eyes began shining bright pink again. "I don't know what you mean." She made to begin walking forward again, attempting to push the Hatter aside. "Perhaps you're not used to me being in love, and—"

Hatter began walking into Alice, causing her to more backwards. "Are ye?" His voice was accent-laden, eyes dark. Alice felt her back come in contact with a tree.

"Am I what?" She attempted to speak with as much confidence as possible; she wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

Hatter placed a hand on the tree on either side of Alice, trapping her. He wasn't going to let her get away. He was going to figure her out. "Are ye in luv wi' him?"

"Yes." Alice held her head up high. She was getting used to the Hatter's mood swings, and she wasn't about to let this one deter her just yet.

Hatter's eyes narrowed. "An' 'ow are ye so sure?" He noticed Alice's eyes fading once again. Try as she might, Alice felt as if her resolve was breaking. But she loved James, right?

"B-Because." Hatter moved closer to Alice, her eyes fading more so. It clicked in Hatter's mind that her eyes became less pink and more Alice with every advancement he made on her.

Hatter quirked an eyebrow. "Because?" He moved closer, her eyes faded more.

"Because," Alice answered unsteadily. "I just know."

"Mmhmm." Hatter brought one hand to Alice's waist, her eyes nearly brown again.

"Hatter…" Alice breathed. Hatter's eyes flicked to pale blue. She was back. He started closing the gap in between them, lips nearly brushing hers.

"Alice?" Alice's eyes suddenly turned hot pink once again. "Alice?" James called in the distance. She pushed the Hatter off her, moving away.

"I love James." Her voice was icy, and stern; Hatter's eyes flashed yellow. Alice turned and ran out of the forest.

Hatter was left knowing three things.

One. Alice was definitely under a spell. And for some reason, only he could sense it.

Two. James was using this spell over Alice to make her believe she was in love with him. He just had to find out why James was doing so, and how he was doing so.

And three. He had the ability to make Alice return to herself again. It seemed that whenever he got closer to her, the less power the spell had over her.

Hatter walked out of the forest, knowing what he had to do.

He had to make Alice fall in love with _him_. The good old fashioned way.

* * *

A/N: Whatcha' think? =] **Review Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 10**

_by wingsinheaven5_

_

* * *

_

A/N: _**SO SORRY!**_ I know I've been gone for, how long, more than a month now? SO COMPLETELY SORRY! Life got in the way. School kinda took over my life for a while there: papers, speeches, projects, and finals galore! Then right after that, I had some family events that never seemed to end! And in these past two weeks when I could _finally_ return to the computer, I had no idea what to write next! Can you say writer's block? Sheesh! Believe me, though, I've been feeling really guilty this whole time!

As for this long awaited chapter, here we are! I randomly got inspired today, and this is the result. Hope you like it! I'll try to post the next one soon!

Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! =]

* * *

She was avoiding him. She had to be. Ever since their latest tense moment in the forest, Alice did all she could to steer clear of a certain orange-haired someone for the rest of that afternoon.

After his revelation, the Hatter had followed Alice back into the castle, only to see her clutching closely at James' side; she didn't look his way, but he knew she was aware of his presence. He smirked before walking away. Alice peered over her shoulder to watch him leave, much to her surprise. The doors closed behind him, and Alice felt a wave of relief. Or was it disappointment? She lied to herself and decided it didn't matter. The important thing was that she was back with James, the man she really loved.

"Are you alright, Alice?"

Alice turned at the sound of James' voice. His brows were slightly furrowed.

"Of course!" Alice smiled sweetly to assure him she was fine. James gave her a pointed look before dropping the matter. He turned back to the group he had been talking with before Alice appeared at his side, and excused hisself. James then pulled Alice aside, still in plain view of his comrades, and took her by the waist. Alice automatically placed her hands around his neck. James' fellow court members watched intently as the pair snuggled closely.

"Now," James drawled, "where were we?" He kissed Alice lightly on the lips before she pulled away slightly.

"James, hold on." Alice kept a firm grasp against James. "Are _you_ alright? What did they need you in the parlor for?" Alice did not appreciate his leaving her, and then not telling her what for…especially since it was when he left her that she ended up alone with…

Alice pouted.

James chuckled. "Always so curious." Alice looked up at him with large eyes. "If you must know," James nodded towards the group watching them curiously, "they wanted to know about us."

"Us?" Alice glanced at the group of finely dressed courts men and women.

"Yes. They were imploring whether we" he gestured his hand back and forth between them, "are together." Alice turned her attention back on James.

"But of course! We're together right now!" Alice leaned into James; James chuckled.

"Yes, but they mean, _together_ together."

Alice pulled back slightly. "Oh. And what did you say?"

James paused a moment before he spoke, his eyes locked with Alice's. He dropped his hands from Alice's waist, and reached into his coat pocket, extracting a shiny diamond ring. Alice gasped. The courts people leaned in closer.

"If she'll have me."

James then kneeled, and took Alice's left hand. Alice's eyes went wide. James slipped the ring onto Alice's finger.

"You love me, right Alice?"

"Of course!" Alice gushed.

"Well then, marry me." He stood, taking both of Alice's hand in his as he did so. "Alice Kingsley, marry me."

Alice's eyes glowed the brightest pink possible, to which only James noticed (much to his satisfaction), and she smiled from ear to ear before tackling James with a hug. She pulled back enough to kiss him eagerly on the mouth.

"Yes! Yes, James, I'll marry you!" James noticed the pink from Alice's irises spilling lightly into the whites of her eyes. He smiled, not because he was happy she was marrying him, but because he was happy his plan was working out ever so nicely. He pulled Alice into him and kissed her back. The group (now a crowd) of courts people cheered, excited for their champion.

* * *

"Do you have any sixes?" Mallyumkun stood to peer up and over her hand of cards.

"Go fish." Thackery brought his cards close to his nose, eyeing the others carefully.

"Liar." Hatter finally emerged from the castle, and towered over the sitting Hare.

"Hatter!" Mallyumkun grinned. "Where have you been?"

Hatter sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't answer, and instead took a seat in the grass in between Mally and Chessur. He picked up a hand of cards.

"Who's turn is it?"

Mally glanced at Chessur, who glanced at Thackery, who glanced at Mally. The Hatter was distraught.

"What happened, Tarrant?" Chessur folded his arms over his chest, and eyed the Hatter.

Hatter stared at the cards in his hand. What _had_ happened? What was he supposed to do now? One minute, he thought he had her, the next minute Alice was in James' arms. Fat chance of her leaving his side any time soon. And he couldn't very well have continued to press her on with the whole court watching him do so – they were all on James' side.

The castle doors suddenly burst open, trumpets sounded, and people cheered. Hatter looked on in the distance, but couldn't quite make out what was happening.

"What's all the commotion about?" Thackery's hand of cards lay forgotten on the grass, and he began shaking back and forth.

"Chess?" Hatter turned to Chessur.

"I'm on it." Chessur disappeared into thin air, and after a few moments, reappeared. "Alice and James are getting married."

"Really?" Mally's brows raised.

"Oh boy, a wedding!" Thackery began jumping about.

"What?" Hatter's breath hitched. He got up and ran as fast as he could towards the castle. He reached the crowd, and frantically pushed his way through.

There was Alice, smiling up at James, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist. And there, on her slender finger, rested a foreboding white diamond.

So it was true.

"Alice!" Hatter tried desperately to push through the rest of the crowd in order to reach the blond. "Alice!" He finally pushed through to the front. "Alice!" Everything thereafter seemed to happen in slow motion to the Hatter. Alice sharply turned to face him, her smile dissipating into a slight frown. Her bright pink eyes flickered brown for the briefest moment, before flicking back to their evil shade. She brought her left hand to her ear and tucked away a strand of hair, pausing long enough to make sure the Hatter saw the ring burning against her finger.

"Alice!" Hatter tried once more to push through, but eventually found himself further engulfed by the crowd, Alice walking away with James. The couple eventually reached a carriage, mounted, and were off. The crowd began to dwindle away, and Hatter all too soon found himself standing alone.

* * *

Hatter paced back and forth in his room the White Queen had pointed out for him. She was sweet, yes, but more daft than should be allowed. When asked about Alice and James' marriage, she merely smiled and said something along the lines of "true love is a gift, so we should cherish it." Really now? True love? This was not true love. Knowing Alice was probably going to be staying here at the castle with James now, the Hatter decided it'd be best if he stayed for a while longer himself. He had to keep a watch over Alice. He had to convince her she loved _him_, not James. He had to break whatever spell Alice was deluged in. But in order to do any of that, Alice had to be there.

He stopped pacing and looked at the clock. 11 pm. Where was she? He couldn't take the waiting any longer, and began for the castle doors. Upon reaching the doors, he began to push against its wood when he saw James helping Alice out of the carriage. Hatter quickly retreated, and kept the doors open just the slightest – enough for him to peer through with one eye. He watched as James held Alice's hands in his. Hatter could just barely make out what they were saying.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed dinner, Alice. I though you'd like it if we were alone."

"I did very much."

James kissed Alice on the cheek. "Now, you'll have to forgive me, dear, but I have something I must attend to." He began to pull away when Alice grasped at his arms.

"You're leaving me?" Hatter couldn't make out her expression since she had her back to the castle.

"Only for a short while. I have some important matters to clear up. Trust me, Alice, I'll be back soon." He kissed her on the mouth briefly before mounting back into the carriage, leaving Alice all alone.

Hatter pushed the door open, and walked towards Alice. Alice was watching the carriage disappear into the night, and didn't notice the Hatter move behind her.

"A charmer, that one."

Alice jumped. She turned and was met with the one person she had been avoiding all day. After accepting James' proposal, James suggested the two of them have dinner alone tonight, and she so eagerly agreed. She did not want to get caught with the Hatter again, especially after her engagement. Yet here she was. How was it he always managed to sneak up on her without a sound?

Alice rolled her eyes, and began heading towards the castle. Hatter caught up with her and began walking at her side.

"What do you want, Hatter?" Alice had to get away from him. Her stomach felt funny, and she reasoned it was probably all the excitement of the day combined with her big dinner (quite simply ignoring the fact that the reason for her funny feelings could currently be walking by her side).

"To…congratulate you, I guess." Alice stopped walking, and faced him. "On your engagement." Alice softened her gaze, eyes still bright pink. Hatter thought for a moment before speaking again. "So… are you sure—"

"Yes, Hatter, I'm sure I love James." Alice stopped him short. Hatter's forehead wrinkled at hearing _his_ name.

"No," he composed himself quickly, "I was going to ask…" He looked Alice straight in the eyes. "Are you sure _he_ loves _you_?"

"Oh," Alice dropped her gaze. "I'm sure. I mean, yes. I'm pretty sure." Alice thought about it. James never actually _said_ he loves her. But he had asked her to marry him! Of course he loved her! "Of course!" The minute she spoke, Alice knew herself she didn't sound all too convinced. She looked back up. "Of c—"

This time, Hatter interrupted Alice, warm lips pressed against hers.

* * *

"Stop!" James looked out the carriage window. "Here is fine." James stepped out of the carriage. "Don't worry about me. I'll find my way back." James closed the door, and watched the carriage retreat back the same path they had come. Once he was sure the carriage was out of sight, he turned and began down the twisty path. In all the excitement of his engagement to Alice, his half-full vial of _Blind Love_ somehow managed to fall out of his pocket and break. Luckily, no one saw. But now he needed to make another batch just in case; he was winging his plan so far, and wanted to make sure he was ready for anything to come next. The White Queen, unfortunately, did not have all the ingredients he needed. Unlike her sister.

Things couldn't have been going better. For someone winging everything on the spot, he really had things in the palm of his hand. The white court revered him now. The White Queen was beginning to trust him more. And Alice thought she loved him more than anything else, even accepting his proposal. He thought about his next plan of action. He needed to get rid of the White Queen, yes, but first he knew he had to get rid of Alice. With Underland's champion around, there was no way he would be able to fully take control of the kingdom, let alone get rid of the White Queen. But he had to do it in such a way so that he didn't look responsible. He had to… frame someone. He thought about who he could place the blame on, when it clicked. The silly man with orange hair. The Hatter.

* * *

A/N: Feels _so good_ to finally put out another chapter! What do you think? What do you think? =] Remember, reviews are awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 11**

_by wingsinheaven5_

_

* * *

A/N:_ I know I've been saying this a lot, but I'M SORRY! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Trust me, I hear your cries! =P I know you probably don't care and just want to get on with this chapter already, but I had Shingles this past two weeks. I'm not going to explain what that is here (that's what the internet is for, right?) but basically it's an illness caused by the same bacteria that cause the chicken pox.

But now onto the good stuff! Chapterrrrr 11! =]

* * *

It took a few moments for Alice to realize what was happening. She was…kissing the Hatter. Her arms snaked their way around his neck. She was kissing the Hatter! Alice's eyes flashed open. She broke the kiss, staggering a step back.

"Wh—What are… Why—"

"Don't think, Alice." Hatter stepped forward and closed the gap between them, grasping Alice's hand in his. This could very well be the perfect… the _only_ opportunity he had; he couldn't risk waiting anymore. Alice glanced down at their intertwined hands, her mind a buzz. "Just give me this one chance."

Alice locked eyes with the Hatter, his eyes a comforting pale blue; she didn't know why, but the color put her at ease…calmed her. She tried to wrap her mind around itself. Here she was, engaged to one man, and kissing another. She should be furious with the Hatter.

But she wasn't.

"One chance at… what, exactly?" Alice spoke softly, unsure.

Hatter's eyes softened and the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. "Love, Alice." Without thinking it, the Hatter grazed Alice's Bandersnatch scar with his free hand. Alice closed her eyes, the gesture affecting her so. It all felt so familiar.

"Love…" Alice echoed in a whisper. Hatter felt her breath against his cheek. He watched as Alice relaxed against his touch. He supposed he was finally breaking through her resolve.

With her eyes still closed, Hatter kissed Alice once again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. This time, Alice responded fully to his kiss – with just as much, if not perhaps more, passion and need. She decided to follow the Hatter's advice and not think; to throw all reason out the window. This just felt so...right. More so then she ever felt kissing James.

Hatter broke the kiss this time, most due to the fact that he needed air. He touched his forehead to hers, both their eyes still closed, both slightly panting. When his breathing finally calmed, Hatter spoke in a soft tone.

"I love you, Alice Kingsley."

Alice pulled back enough to face the Hatter. Her eyes flashed open, their color a rich chocolate brown, no hints of pink in the slightest. She began to smile when her head started pounding with a shooting pain through her temples. Her eyes clamped shut.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" Alice crumpled back in pain, her hand to her head. Hatter panicked, not knowing what was going on. "Alice!" She doubled over, and fell to the ground. Hatter dropped to his knees. Alice had stopped moving. "Alice!" He shook her, but no response. He pressed his head to her chest. She was still breathing. "Alice!" He picked up her limp form, and ran into the castle.

* * *

James finally returned to Mamoreal. It was early morning… around 2 o'clock. He made his way to his room, vials of _Blind Love_ in his pocket. He reached his door, fully expecting to see Alice soundly asleep. On the contrary, his room was empty, bed sheets untouched. James furrowed his brows. He turned back down the hall, walking slowly since he had no idea where he was going. The castle reverberated the silence of its sleepers, not a single soul awake. James continued on until something caught his attention.

He noticed the last door down the hallway wide open. James made his way to it out of mere curiosity. He reached the room, and before him laid Alice sound asleep. What was curiouser was that the Hatter was seated in a chair at the side of her bed, also bent over in sleep. He didn't know what to make of the sight before him.

Regardless of what had occurred while he was gone, James walked over to the Hatter. He then pulled out a vial of glowing red liquid, and carefully placed it in the Hatter's front pocket; it would come in handy eventually, he hoped. James then mentally sighed and made his way for the White Queen's chambers; he had to _at least_ act as though he was woefully distraught over the whereabouts of his ill-fated fiance. He couldn't help but roll his eyes in his head.

* * *

"Here where are." The White Queen directed James to the same room he had come from. "She fell unconscious late last night in front of the castle; we're not to sure as to why. Thankfully, Mr. Hightop here was there to carry her back inside. There's nothing to do but to wait."

James nodded. "Right. She probably just needs rest. I'll just go to bed myself as well, and see her in the morning." The White Queen nodded in agreement, and flitted out of the room.

* * *

Hatter's eyes shot open, and immediately went to the clock mounted upon the wall. 5 o'clock. He seemed to be waking up every hour. He straightened himself, hand to his neck stiff from sleep…at least the little he was able to get. He was worried about Alice. Mirana said Alice probably just needed some rest. What help she was. He knew himself that this was more than that. His eyes turned to Alice lying in his bed.

"Oh, Alice…" he whispered softly, his fingers tracing her scar. Alice stirred; Hatter's heart skipped a beat. "Alice?"

Alice's eyes batted open. She looked around, unsure of where she was or even what day it was.

"Alice?" Alice turned at the sound of her name, and was met with the Hatter's hopeful eyes gleaming back at her.

"Hatter?" She sat up. "Wh-What's going on?"

"You don't remember what happened?" He could tell Alice was genuinely confused. He also noticed her eyes were brown.

"Err— no…? Something happened? What happened?" She brought a hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples slightly; her head ached a bit.

"What do you last remember?"

"Well…I remember dancing with you!" Hatter grinned as he thought back to the celebration ball. "Then I was dancing with someone…James, was it?" Hatter frowned at the mention of the dirty scumbag. "…And…that's as far as I remember." Hatter felt his stomach sink; she didn't recall their kiss in front of the castle last night…nor his telling her he loved her. His eyes began darkening, when it hit him. That meant she probably didn't remember anything about James. And that must mean whatever spell she was under was now broken.

"Wait…so you don't remember _anything_?" Alice shook her head, pulling back slightly at the Hatter's sudden enthusiasm. "Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Why? What's so wonderful about my loss of memory?"

"No you don't understand, Alice. You were under a spell!"

"A spell?"

"Yes, yes. Do you remember James?"

"Well…vaguely." Alice thought. "Actually, I do recall he kissed me at the ball! _So rude_…" She muttered the last part under her breath, but the Hatter caught it and smiled.

"Well, you see, he must have placed a spell on you with that kiss. Afterwards, you so strongly believed yourself to be in love with him! You were even engaged!"

Alice scoffed. If she were drinking something, she would have spat it out all over the bed. "Preposterous! How can I love him when I'm already in love with y—" Alice caught herself. Her eyes widened, her cheeks turned bright red, and she turned away in hopes that the Hatter wouldn't see.

He saw. His stomach buzzed with a million butterflies. "Alice?" He placed a hand on hers, causing her to face him. "Do you love me?" He spoke softly, his eyes turning pale blue as he did so.

Alice looked down and pulled her hand away, twiddling with her fingers. For once, it wasn't the Hatter who was rambling. "Well, yes. I… I mean, I've technically known you for so long, and I don't know how else to explain the funny feelings I've been getting when you're around, and I—"

"Alice!"

"—I…" Alice looked up, slightly breathless (in part because of her rambling, in part because of the Hatter). Alice watched as the Hatter leaned closer, the back of his fingers brushing her cheek.

"I've _always_ loved you."

Alice could feel her heart's rapid beating. Hatter closed the gap between them and kissed her. Despite the few times he had kissed her, this kiss was different. He was kissing _Alice_. No rhymes, no embellishments. Just Alice.

Alice began moving from the bed, and eventually found herself in the Hatter's lap. Hatter grasped her close, lips never leaving hers; Alice's hands wound around the Hatter, fingertips grazing against the bare skin at the back of his neck. She then began kissing her way up his neck, her hot breath hitting behind his earlobe. The action affected the Hatter quite a bit, something Alice found evident in his lap.

Alice pulled back from the kiss. Hatter blushed so furiously, the pink stark against his white skin, even in the dim moonlight spilling into the room. (It was still rather early that the sun hadn't risen yet).

"I'm sor—" Alice pressed a finger against the Hatter's lips.

"Don't be."

The blush from the Hatter's cheeks slowly disappeared. He brought his lips back to Alice's, at the same time moving both himself and Alice from the chair to the bed. He pulled her close by the waist. Alice began pushing his coat jacket off his shoulders, eventually succeeding. Neither noticed the coat fall to the floor with a slight thump at the front pocket where an inconspicuously hidden vial was tucked away.

* * *

Hatter woke a few hours later, the room slightly lit with the rising sun. He immediately realized Alice was in his bed, in _his_ arms. He smiled, and snuggled her close. They hadn't done anything more than kiss that night (or rather, morning), but that was fine with him; he felt he could spend forever just holding her close. He sighed a content sigh, and began drifting back to sleep when he heard a rustle outside the room.

The door opened, and James walked in.

"Alice?"

Hatter heard James gasp loudly upon seeing him in bed with Alice. He had forgotten up to this moment that Alice _was_ still technically engaged.

* * *

_A/N: _=O! haha. Just for a reference, we're about half way, I think? Trust me, I know just as much as you do what's going to happen next! We'll seeeee!

**Reviews are welcome ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 12**

_by wingsinheaven5_

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ Oh. My. Goodness. Recovering from Shingles has to be the slowest process everrrr! I've finally just gotten back use of my right arm, which was where my nerve endings were most affected. Thanks so much for all your well wishes! I'm much better now =] Now if I could only get rid of these scars...

ANYHOO, about time for the next chapter, don't cha think? =] I just have to say, **I can not believe how big this story has become in terms of its followers. You all have been so lovely with your comments and feedback. I can't even believe I've reached the 200 review mark! You people are crazy! Especially you, tfstarlight. I can not believe you spent all that time typing out that many "please"s! Again, you're nuts! But I thank you! I THANK ALL OF YOU! To those who have just recently read this story and caught up. To those of you have have followed Alice and Hatter since the beginning. ****From now on, I'm going to make an effort to reply to each and every one of your comments and messages from here on out! You have no idea how much your support means to me ^_^ Alice and Hatter foreverrrr! 3 **

**And to Rachel Nowlen: you are so sweet! Your message completely made my day! I totally can not believe you love my story as much as you do! Thank you so much!**

Now on with the story...

**

* * *

**

"Guards! Guards, come quickly!" James ran to the door. He knew he could easily have dealt with the Hatter then and there, but that wouldn't help his cause any. In no time, three guards stood blocking the doorway, each as burly and as thick as the next.

Hatter stood from the bed, his eyes darkening. He held his head high, refusing to allow James to make a fool of him. Not possible, he mused, now that Alice was fixed. He smiled inwardly.

"Mr. Barrick. And to what do I owe this pleasure?" _You slurking urpal!_ he thought.

James grinned before cracking a resounding snap of his fingers; two guards instantly seized the Hatter.

Alice stirred. "Hatter?" she mumbled groggily. Her eyes searched for the Hatter, and when she beheld the sight in front of her, she shot up, eyes wide and completely awake. "Hatter? What's the meaning of this?"

Hatter kept his eyes glued to James. "Now, you must be mistaken. There's no need for this."

James strode a few steps forward, chuckling. "Oh, but there is. You see, it is against the law here in Underland to share a room, let alone sleep in the same bed, as someone who is engaged to be wed. I'm surprised you did not know of this seeing as how you are an Underlanian yourself, Mr. Hightop."

"I am aware what the law states. But you see, Alice no longer wishes to marry you." Hatter spoke evenly, despite his deep-set longings to rearrange James' facial features.

James cocked an eyebrow, and turned to Alice. "Is this so, my Alice?" He moved towards the bed, and held a hand out towards her.

Alice looked from James, to the Hatter, and back to James. "It is," she said simply. Hatter suppressed a grin as James sharply recoiled his hand as if he had touched a burning fire.

"And what brought this on?"

Alice carefully removed the covers from over her lap, moved to the edge of the bed, and stood. Her eyes narrowed. "I am no longer under your spell, James."

"A spell?" James acted flabergasted, nearly laughing aloud. "Is that what the Hatter has told you? That I've put you under some sort of spell?"

Alice nodded. "A love spell. But it's broken now. And I love Hatter." She spoke the last part with acute annunciation. This time, Hatter couldn't do anything in his power to suppress his wide smile.

James did not speak, at a loss for words. His eyes dropped from Alice's, a slight sense of panic burgeoning within him. Almost immediately, that same sense of panic was replaced with a sense of victory. He bent over, and picked up the Hatter's coat from Alice's feet.

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps _I_ am not the one so well-versed in the field of potion-making?"

Alice's fierce gaze faltered. "What are you saying?"

"Only that perhaps," he took a few steps back, "it could be the _Hatter_ who has cast a spell on you?"

"Ridiculous!" Hatter spat. James kept his attention on Alice who opened her mouth several times as if to speak.

"Think about it, Alice. You're only in Underland for a few more days, or am I mistaken?" Again, Alice's mouth opened and closed.

"Preposterous!" Hatter was now straining aginst the guards holding him back. "I would _never_ trick Alice into staying against her will!"

James then turned to face the Hatter. "Oh? Well then I'm sure you have nothing to hide?" He held up the Hatter's coat jacket.

"Be my guest." Hatter relaxed against the guards; James would prove his own self wrong since he had nothing in his pockets but a few spools of thread and a tiny pair of scissors, if he could recall correctly.

James sneered. He began picking the coat's many pockets clean, tossing each uncovered item to the floor. A spool of navy thread. An orange feather. A tiny pair of silver scissors.

"Like you said," Hatter began, "I've nothing to hide." His eyes caught Alice's, and he could see her visibly relaxing again.

"Ah-ha!" James reached into the coat's front pocket. "What's this?" Both the Hatter and Alice stiffened. James then pulled out a small vial filled with a glowing red liquid. Alice gasped.

"That's not mine!" Hatter felt confusion, anger, and frustration all in that moment. "I've no idea where that's come from, nor even what it is!"

"Mmmhm." James held the vial to the light as if inspecting it. "We'll have to run this by the Queen before we can be sure of that." He pocketed the vial. "Guards!" He snapped his fingers.

"Yes sir!" the three recited in unison.

"Take Mr. Hightop here to the cell in the East Wing. We can't risk him casting a spell on _us_, now." He waved the guards off.

"Yes sir!"

"Alice!" Hatter called as the guards pulled him out of the room. "Alice, you _know_ I wouldn't! Alice!" Before she could reach the Hatter though, he was gone.

"Hatter!" Alice spoke softly. So much had happened in so little time. Just hours ago, she was told one thing, and now to be told the complete opposite.

James blocked Alice from leaving the room. "Alice, dear." He put a hand to her shoulder. "We'll get this all settled, don't you worry." His hand slid down her arm, grazing her scar. Alice's mind flashed back to her night with the Hatter, and how _his_ touch felt so…different from James'. She knew the Hatter! He wouldn't. He couldn't! But at the same time, how much did she really know of Wonderland and its inhabitants? It wasn't long ago that she merely thought it all to be a dream. And the evidence was _right there_ in plain sight!

Alice sighed, half out of surrender, half out of sadness. "I suppose…"

* * *

"I say, unhand me!" The Hatter continued to struggle against the guards holding him captive.

"Shut it!" The guards threw the Hatter into a dimly lit, rather small cell. There were a total of five cells in the basement prison, each of which was empty – dusty, barren, untouched. Now, of course, all except for the Hatter's.

Hatter quickly picked himself off the ground, and rushed to the door; it slammed shut right in his face. He heard the click of the lock, and the gaurds' laughter dwindling into silence. He slumped to the floor, legs criss-crossed, hands folded neatly in his lap. He dark eyes stared blankly straight ahead.

How had this happened?

* * *

Alice sat at the edge of James' bed; it had been several hours since her rude awakening, and James was currently spreading news of the Hatter-frenzy to the rest of the court. The White Queen (how timely, thought Alice) was finally facing the music, auditing through her sister's castle so she could use it as an extra shelter for those who truly needed it. Always a kind heart, never of kind time. As such, no news about the current Mamoreal gossip had reached her, and so the Hatter remained imprisoned.

Alice sighed. It was all so confusing. She thought back and forth all afternoon between the possibilities. The Hatter she knew would _never_ do such a thing! But… at the same time, she was still learning so much about him that she never knew before. Hatter, dress maker, tea enthusiast, dancer, pianist… and now potion prodigy? It just didn't seem to fit. Logically, it was possible. If she had learned anything in her nineteen years, it was that anything was possible. And really, anything _was_ possible in Underland.

Just not this.

Alice jumped off the bed and peeped her head out the door. No one in sight. She snuck her way down the hall and down several flights of stairs until she reached what she guessed was the prison door. She stood on her tip toes and peered through the small glass window. Sure enough, there was the Hatter, sitting still in a corner of the first cell. Alice slowly pushed the door open, and stepped through.

The Hatter immediately stood. "Alice!"

"Shh! They might hear you." Alice looked behind her shoulder.

Hatter grasped at the bars that encased him, and watched as Alice finally moved close.

"Hatter." Alice spoke cautiously. The Hatter remained silent and unmoving, his eyes downturned. "Hatter…" He still did not look up.

Alice placed a hand on the Hatter's, forcing him to regaurd her. When he did, Alice felt cold. His eyes were an icy gray shade, something she had never seen before.

"Alice," he breathed, "do you really believe I'd do such a thing?"

Alice let go of his hand, and took a small step back. "I don't know," she said softly. She looked him in the eyes, immediately regretting the action. Hatter looked plainly hurt that she would really believe him the criminal. "I-I stropped trying to make sense of things the moment I fell down that rabbit hole." She said this as if to justify herself. "Nothing makes sense here."

She began retreating back when the Hatter shot a hand out to her shoulder. "My love for you makes sense. And I'm the least sensible person I'm sure you've ever met."

Alice turned back to face the Hatter, this time to be met with pale blue eyes. Alice's heart skipped.

"Well… but then… that vial?" She could hardly form her thoughts into coherent sentences.

Hatter laughed. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but find tongue-tied Alice endearing. "Do you really think I'm capable of adept potion-making?"

"You're the Mad Hatter. You're capable of anything." The Hatter smiled inwardly at Alice's praises before turning a serious demeanor. The corners of his eyes were downtured and sad, their color was a dusky gray…clouded.

"Alice, you must believe me when I tell you I have never before seen that vial in my life."

And so she did.

Alice looked into the Hatter's face again, his eyes still a stormy gray. She couldn't help but believe him. After all they'd been through together. She couldn't even fathom how she ever doubted him for a second. And for what, to believe someone she could recall only a mere acquaintance? Her cheeks flared with a mix of embarrassment and shame.

It was a few moments of silence (clearly Alice's mind was buzzing) before she spoke. "I believe you, Hatter."

And the Hatter kissed Alice for the second real time. Only to be cut short… for the second real time.

The door had slammed open. It was the same guard that had locked the Hatter into his cell. "Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here." He briskly walked up to the two, a smug look plastered across his features. "Still up to no good? Sir Barrick will be pleased to hear about this." He chuckled, and began turning back for the exit. "Come, Miss Kingsleigh."

Alice hesitated, unsure of what to do. Hatter whispered enough for Alice to hear. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Now go." His eyes motioned for her to go, not wanting her to get into unneccessary trouble. After another moment of reluctance, Alice caught up with the guard, leaving the Hatter once again all alone in his dingy cell.

* * *

Alice paced back and forth in her—er, James'—room. She had just excused herself from dinner early, muttering a quick "I don't feel very well" before hustling away. And it was only the truth! She was worried, confused, scared. All day, all she could think about was the Hatter. Her encounter with him that afternoon never left her mind. The way he looked when she practically accused him. His face nearly devoid of all color was so unbecoming of him, his expression more vulnerable that she had ever seen before…

What was going to happen to him? Being emprisoned in a castle's dungeon cells could only be followed by one thing. Execution. But that couldn't happen here! Not under the White Queen's rule! So far, though, said Queen had yet to return to Mamoreal; Mirana was still in Salazem Grum. Alice couldn't wait for her return; she had to get to her before James and his apparently bewitching charm could ever do so. She had to tell her the Hatter was innocent.

But what was her evidence?

_Ooomph!_ Amidst her pacing, Alice clumsily tripped over her own feet and fell flat on the ground. She groaned, and began to pick herself up when something under the bed caught her eye. Alice reached a hand under the bed and uncovered a rather normal looking book. She sat up, and ran her fingers across the smooth leather binding. There was no title. She opened the book, and it automatically opened to an already bookmarked entry.

_Blind Love_

Alice's heart started racing. Could it be? She quickly read through the passage.

_Upon consumption, the next individual the drinker kisses will immediately trust said drinker, and fall victim to believing he or she loves the aforementioned._

So the guilty one _was_ James! _This_ is what had probably happened to her. The last thing she could remember for a while there was being kissed by James. He _had _put her under a spell…just like the Hatter said!

Alice ran to the door. She had to tell the Hatter. But as she reached a hand for the doorknob, the door flew open.

There was James. Eyes moving from Alice's face to the book in her hands.

Bloody hell, did he have the worst timing.

* * *

_A/N:_ Soooo, let me hear it? What did you think? =] And just an FYI, I plan to upload about a chapter a week to make up for my untimely absence.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 13**

_by wingsinheaven5

* * *

A/N:_ Again, thank you SO much for all your kind words! I wish you could all see me when I futterwacken (or, at least, attempt to) with glee whenever someone leaves a happy review, or even adds my story to alerts/favorites. And I'm not even joking in the slightest! Anyways, I don't have much else to say, except CHAPTER 13!

_

* * *

_

"Alice, love?" James walked forward, Alice automatically moved backwards, book clutched tight to her chest. "My dear, what ever are you up to?" His left brow was slightly cocked, but only just; it was apparent to Alice that he was trying to mask his genuine suspicions with sickly-sweet affections. He smiled cautiously, affirming Alice's theory.

Two can play that game.

Alice relaxed her muscles, and tilted her head lower slightly so she was looking up at James through batted lashes. She stopped moving backwards, resulting in James basically chest to chest with her.

"James?" Alice cooed, her mind reeling with what to say next. After the briefest moment, Alice continued, James obviously unsure as to what was going on. "I think I know what potion is in that vial! What spell that _Hatter_," Alice spat the last word with fraudulent disgust, a frown upon her porcelain features, "must have cast on me!" Her excited tone seemed to convince James of her façade.

"Is that so?" Now that Alice could take a proper look, James's smile was really more of an ugly sneer, and she wondered how the rest of the white court so quickly warmed up to him. _Of course_, thought Alice, _because he's with their highly trusted 'champion'._ Alice felt her stomach turn at the thought that so many put such great faith in all of her decisions.

"It's here!" She held up the book and pointed at its opened pages. "_Blind Love_!"

James instinctively put a hand in his pocket, his fingers clasping around the vial that supposedly once belonged to the Hatter.

"And where, might I ask, did you find that book?"

"Under the bed," Alice said nonchalantly. "I tripped, and before I got up, it caught my eye." This was the only thing so far in their entire conversation that was genuine truth. "Do you happen to have the vial you took from the Hatter?"

James faltered for a moment, debating whether he should or not, before finally extracting said vial from his pocket.

There it was. The evidence. Alice itched to just grab the vial from James and run, but seeing how tall James was, and the resulting long legs that could catch up with her within a few strides, she decided against it. She glanced back down into the book, and scanned her eyes over the page.

"See? It says here," again, Alice pointed at the entry, "that, if done correctly, the liquid should be an '_incandescent burgundy color'_." Alice looked back up at James, then the vial he held. "It fits!"

James chuckled and, much to Alice's despair, pocketed the vial once more. He took the book from Alice's hands and set it upon the nightstand before snaking his arms around Alice's waist and pulling her close. "Why, aren't you a clever one."

Alice reluctantly, though she didn't show it, placed her arms around James's neck. "Shall we tell the White Queen? Has she returned yet?"

"No, she hasn't. I'm sure she'll be back by morning, so we can tell her then. But in the meantime…" James began kissing Alice's neck. Alice instantaneously felt contaminated where he had kissed her. He eventually found her lips, and kissed her forcefully. Whereas James's eyes were closed, Alice kept hers open, feeling thoroughly repulsed, but following his lead nonetheless. If she was to make him think she was on his side, she had to play the part—which unfortunately also meant this.

After a good bit more snogging, James bent and picked up Alice in his arms. Alice panicked, her lips still glued to his. James took a few steps before haphazardly tossing Alice onto the bed. He crawled his way next to her, and resumed kissing her. He yanked his coat off, and began tugging at Alice's dress. Alice broke the kiss and sat upright. James, caught off guard, sat up as well.

"What's the matter, love?"

Alice turned away enough so James couldn't see her stick her tongue out in revulsion. She turned back, and smiled sweetly.

"I, I just don't think I'm ready for... this." Alice gestured at the bed. "I just think it would be improper to not wait until we are appropriately wed." She heard James sigh. "And since we are to be wed soon," Alice snuggled close to James, fearing he might have suspected something, "I think we should wait."

James held Alice against his chest, her arm draped around his torso. He sighed frustratedly. He might not have any real feelings for this Alice, but he _was_ still a man… with needs. But he couldn't afford to mess things up. "Fine," he growled. "But we can still do what we were doing? It won't go any further, I promise." The words he spoke had nothing to do with his conniving plan, and more to do with his hormones.

Alice thought. There was no excuse she could use without causing some doubts in James's mind, and she needed him to believe her every intention if she was ever to rescue the Hatter. She felt sick to her stomach as she answered him. "Sure."

And once again, James began shoving his tongue down Alice's throat. Alice knew come morning that she was going to need a kettle full of boiling hot tea to scald the taste of him off her tongue.

* * *

Alice's eyes opened. They scanned her surroundings, and immediately Alice was brought back to last night… that horrible, disgusting, _nauseating _last night.

It was all part of the game, she knew. James was tricking her. But he didn't know that now _she_ was tricking him.

Alice made to move, but felt something encasing her waist. She cautiously looked down, and saw that James' arm was slung impolitely across her torso. She made a face, and slowly, carefully lifted his arm just enough to grant her escape. She then tiptoed her way over to the nightstand and annexed the nameless book that bore so much significance to her now. With one last peek at the still slumbering James, Alice snuck her way past the bed, and out the door.

She ran.

Ran as fast as she could whilst still maintaining the presence of a meek mouse. Her wavy hair whipped past her shoulders as she descended the stairs. He had to know. He had to know the discoveries she made. Had to know she had not forgotten him.

"Hatter!" Alice half whispered, half shouted as she burst through the door. The Hatter was sitting against the back wall, his signature top hat tipped over his eyes; Alice wondered when he had gotten it back. She ran to the bars of his prison, and called again. "Hatter!"

Hatter nodded awake, and searched for the source of his disturber. Upon seeing it was Alice, he jumped to his feet and hastened his way to her.

"Alice!" His face glowed with delight.

"I've got to show you something." Alice pulled the book into sight, and flipped through its pages until she found what she was looking for. She turned the book around, and handed it to the Hatter. "Here. Look!"

The Hatter took the small book in his hands, and read. His eyes grew increasingly larger, his mouth forming a small "o" of understanding.

"So _this_ is what that twitch did to you." He looked up to Alice. "It makes perfect sense, really—if ever making sense a perfect thing was possible, that is, though I'd like to think sense would not want to be perfect; lots of expectations, you see, and—"

"Hatter!" Alice snapped her fingers in front of the rambling man's face.

"Thank you." He shook his head clear before turning his attention back to Alice.

"Well now that we know _what_ he's done, what should _we_ do?"

"We must tell the White Queen."

"I don't know if she's yet returned. The first thing I did when I woke up was come here." Hatter felt his heart twit at the idea that he was the first thing Alice thought of that morning. "James said she should be returning today at the least."

The Hatter thought for a moment, his eyes once again scanning the book's pages. "Alice, do you know if James still has that vial?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. He showed me last night when I asked him about this."

Hatter's head shot up. "You _what_? But then, how did he react?"

"Well… I didn't so much ask him, as I proclaimed my belief that _this_," Alice gestured to the book, "is what you were planning." She grinned sheepinshly, apologetically.

Hatter nodded. "I see. Well where is the vial now?"

"Still in his coat pocket."

"And where is his coat?"

"On the floor of his room."

Hatter raised his eyebrows. "Why—"

Alice cut him off. "Never mind that." Again, she unconsciously made a face at the memory.

Hatter wasn't so quick to dismiss it. Suddenly, his tone was somber…serious. "Alice, did he hurt you? 'Cus if he did, I swear I'll—"

"No, no, I'm fine. Don't worry." Hatter wanted to implore her more about what may or may not have happened last night, but held his tongue; he knew now was not the time.

"Well then," he began again, "you need to find it. Get it out of his possession. We don't know what he's planning, but we might as well make sure he can't cast anymore of these spells on anyone." There was a sudden rustling from the floor above; both Alice and Hatter jerked. "Go, Alice. Now."

Alice nodded, and ran towards the door. Before reaching it, however, she hesitated on the spot, and turned around.

"Hatter?"

"Hmm?" He was still standing in the same position.

"I'll be back." Her tone was full of promise, assuring the Hatter she would not leave him.

The Hatter smiled. "I know."

* * *

Alice tentatively pushed the door open. She peered inside and saw James exactly as she had left him. She entered the room, her eyes searching the floor for James' coat. She moved to it, and rummaged through its pockets until she found the sinister red liquid. She then made to leave the room once more, when an idea hit her.

She looked to James, still asleep. What if…what if _she_ cast the spell on James? All she had to do was down the liquid, and get James to kiss her (which, she knew disdainfully, would not be hard). Then she'd have him at her mercy. She would make him confess, free Hatter from his prison, and vow never to use potion-making for his own personal gain again, whatever that might be. Her heart raced at the idea. With one last look at James, Alice popped open the vial.

Just one second too late.

James had awoken, and he groggily searched 'round the room. When his eyes landed upon Alice—one hand on the doorknob, the other holding what he could clearly see was his vial of _Blind Love_—he jumped out of the bed, and hurled himself at her.

Wide-eyed, Alice panicked, and before James could reach her, she gulped the vial's contents.

James grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes angry slits. "How _dare_ you, you loathsome little girl!"

Alice batted her lashes. "What ever do you mean?" She played the innocent card.

"_Don't_ play with me! I saw you just now!" What Alice initially thought was venom in his voice Alice quickly recognized as fear. He was scared he was found out.

"Did you? Why, but you've just woken up, and you don't know wh—"

But before she could finish her sentence, James cupped a hand over her mouth, and began pulling her out of the room. Alice struggled, but he was too strong for her. He swiftly ran down the stairs, and bombarded through the door at the last step. Hatter stood at their arrival, and was quickly alarmed at what he beheld.

"Alice! Why you—let go of her!" His eyes were turning yellow, the skin around them blackening.

But James didn't seem to hear. He shoved Alice into the next cell neighboring the Hatter's, and quickly locked it. Without another word, he turned for the door.

"Why?" Alice's voice came crisp, demanding. James stopped in his tracks, and turned back. He had that same sneer smothered across his face. He walked over to Alice's cell. The Hatter had fallen silent, watching James, swearing he'd kill the bloke if he dared to touch Alice again.

James stifled a chuckle in his throat. "Why? Why what, my _dearest_?" He spoke the last word dripping with sarcasm.

"Why did you use that potion on me? Why are you locking us up?"

"Why else? My dear, _you _are the Queen's most trusted. No one so much as trusted me before you came along. Now that they've seen how heed over heels you are for me—"

"She's not," interjected the Hatter.

"—they trust me more than ever! Why, even Mirana thinks I'm just the bee's knees! Or, at least, she _will_."

"What do you mean by that?"

James chuckled again. "You think you're so clever. That wasn't my _only_ flask of _Blind Love_."

He turned, and began walking away. "Oh," he turned back again, "and don't bother yelling for help. No one will hear you." And with that, he stalked out of the dungeon and back up the stairs.

Both Hatter's and Alice's stomachs lurched. The White Queen.

* * *

_A/N:_ Pace is starting to pick up! Oooooo0o0oo... I wonder what's going to happen next! (Trust me, I know just as much as you do!)


	14. Chapter 14

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 14**

_by wingsinheaven5_

_

* * *

A/N: _I know the LAST thing you want to here right now are my sorry excuses for yet another long laspe in uploading. So...

CHAPTER 14! =]

* * *

Alice felt hot tears begin to well up in her eyes. Angry tears. Angry that she had failed; specifically, angry that she had failed the Hatter. She turned around so the Hatter couldn't see her face, and quickly wiped her eyes against her sleeve.

Hatter noticed. As Alice turned back to him—tip of her nose slightly red, eyes slightly glassy—he reached a hand out in between the bars that separated them. Alice automatically reached her hand out to his, and immediately felt better at the warmth.

"Don't fret, Alice." He searched her down turned eyes, silently willing them to look up. Sadness didn't suit her. Not one bit, he decided.

Alice sniffed. "Stupid, stupid me!" Her eyes were still to the floor. "_Why_ did I stop to drink that potion? I should have just taken it and ran! I should have—"

"You drank it? The potion?" The Hatter lightly squeezed her hand, causing Alice to look up. She didn't quite comprehend why the Hatter's eyes were wide with shock.

"..Yes?... I just thought that maybe I could do to James what he did to me. This whole mess could have been solved."

The Hatter's lips formed a small smile, his green eyes glinting mischievously despite their dismal circumstances. "That was a very un-Alice thing to do, you know."

"Now wait a second.." Alice let go of the Hatter's hand, and put her hands to her hips. She was now looking the Hatter straight in the eyes, brows furrowed, unrelenting. "Those were _my_ actions of _my_ own free will. Who are you to say that was an 'un-Alice' thing to do?" She didn't know why she was being so defensive on the matter. Maybe because she was tired of people accusing her of being Alice and of not being Alice.

The Hatter was taken aback. He wanted to say she was being un-Alice again, but knew very well that wouldn't fly. Not that that was a bad thing, he thought. This Alice was full of passion. And fire. Not merely a prim and proper lady. And she really was too cute when she pouted like that. "I just meant that was a very impulsive thing to do. And the Alice I know doesn't act on impulse quite so—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Alice took one step to close the gap between them, and kissed the Hatter full force on the mouth. The Hatter's heart fluttered faster than a jittery, shaking March Hare at tea time. He gripped the bars so inconviently in the way, as if they would give in at his strength so he could properly enrapture Alice in his arms. Alice reached a hand out, and clutched at his coat, also needing to be closer still. The Hatter whimpered against her lips. It hurt him too much to be so close to Alice, but still so far.

Alice finally broke the kiss, her clutch on his coat relaxing. Her breathing came in hard gasps, matching the Hatter's. She opened her eyes and studied his face: he was biting his lip, his eyes closed, brows knotted. When he finally opened his eyes, they were a different color. Blue. By far her favorite. She placed her hands at her hips again, trying to keep affirmative. A difficult task, she thought, what with how their kiss had turned all her insides to jelly.

"Well? Was _that_ too impulsive a thing for Alice to do?"

Hatter took in a steadying breath before half-smiling, half-smirking. He definitely liked this other Alice. "No. Not at all. In fact," he licked his lips, "I believe Alice should make it a habit of being more impulsive in the future." Alice felt her cheeks grow even hotter at his remark. He loved how she blushed.

Hatter reached a hand out to Alice once more, and pulled her back in for another kiss. A tamer one, albeit still full of need and desire. Alice suddenly pulled back.

"Wait a minute! The potion! The SPELL!" She brought her fingers to her lips. In trying to show the Hatter up, she had completely forgotten about the potion.

Hatter chuckled and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Alice. Don't you know? Love spells don't work on those who are already _actually_ in love. And besides," he gently squeezed Alice's hand again, "nothing could make me love you even more. It would be impossible." He smiled.

"Nothing is impossible," she shyly responded.

"True." He gave a slight nod of his head. "But this is an exception."

Alice's heart warmed. She looked back at the Hatter, the one person who was always there for her—whether she knew it or not. He was always there. She recalled the first time she ever met him, and how tall he seemed. He was still considerably taller then her, yes, but now she saw him on a different level. For the man he fully is, madness aside.

* * *

James slammed his bedroom door shut. That pesky, annoying, stupid girl ruined everything. Well…maybe not _stupid_ he admitted. She did, after all, catch on to his plans. No matter, he thought. He could use this to his advantage. Claim that the Hatter was plotting against him and Alice with potions. And that Alice was still not yet well. He _had_ to lock them up. Yes, that could work.

He took in several deep breaths to calm his fury that curly-haired blond had ignited in him not moments ago.

Trumpets sounded.

The White Queen was home.

James looked in the mirror and smoothed his hair. He picked up his jacket, smoothing it too out, before putting it on. He then opened the closet door, retrieved a small box hidden in the corner underneath various articles of clothing, and pulled out yet another glowing red vial. He smirked.

* * *

Quite some time had passed since Alice's most recent encounter with the lying bastard called James. Just how much time, she did not know. The dungeons were clear of clocks. She knew she must have spent at least an hour calling for help, yelling. But he was right. No one heard them.

She was now sitting with her back against the furthest wall, the Hatter right next to her, separated by cold iron bars. Neither had spoken for quite some time now, Alice finally have given up calling for help.

"Why do your eyes turn blue?" Alice's voice was crisp, but quiet in the silence. Her mind had been turning with the question for the past hour or so.

The Hatter turned his head in her direction, but did not look up. "Blue?"

"Yes." She looked up. The Hatter's eyes were down turned, and she frowned. She wanted so badly to see his shining, powder blue eyes looking back at her. "I've noticed your eyes change colors depending on your mood. When you're angry, they're yellow, sometimes orange if you're really upset. When you're sad, they're gray. Happy, they're bright, bright green. All the other times, they're green too, just not so intense. But lately, your eyes have been flashing blue. A light blue."

The Hatter chuckled at Alice's observances, and finally looked her way. His eyes at the moment, Alice noted, weren't quite green, nor quite blue. Aqua, perhaps. Turquoise, even. "I didn't know my eyes were quite so…expressive. You're quite the observant one, aren't you Alice."

Alice shrugged. She suddenly felt embarrassed for noticing so much, but she really couldn't help it. His eyes were really quite fascinating.

"Well, when have you noticed my eyes turn blue?"

Alice thought about it. "Er, first in the forest. When we were playing Whistling Tea Kettle." A small smile formed on the Hatter's lips at the memory. "Then again at the ball. And again just earlier when…" Alice felt her cheeks grow hot at the thought of their latest shared kiss. "When you told me I was being 'un-Alice' like."

The Hatter's smile grew at the mention. He thought of each incident, and what commonalities tied them together. He quickly reached a conclusion, and just as he was about to announce it, noticed the look of realization on Alice's face. She must have made the connection as well.

"Oh! Umm… it's because of me?" Hatter reached a hand through the bars and placed it atop Alice's.

He smiled, his eyes focused on their hands intertwining. "It must be." He looked back up, his eyes now as blue as the sky on a cloudless summer's day. Alice caught her breath.

Another thought hit her. Tentatively, she spoke. "So…you truly love me, then?" Despite his already confessing it, she still couldn't believe it.

"More than Thackery likes scones. More than Mally likes sword-play. More than Chessur likes to evaporate and re-vaporate. More, even, than I like tea!" Alice laughed at the last bit. It's true, he did very much like his tea. Hatter turned at her laugh, the beautiful sound resonating in his ears. He liked when she laughed. Laughing meant she was happy. "I love you more than anything." Alice leaned against the bars in his direction and sighed contentedly. "…And… you?" Hatter suddenly felt very nervous. Now that she knew the extent of his emotions, he felt vulnerable. "Do you really love me?"

Alice looked back up at the Hatter at the change in his tone. He was biting his lip again, big blue eyes looking back at her. "Of course!" She suddenly felt guilty that he even had to ask. "I'm never happier than I am when I'm here in Underland. With you." She squeezed his hand. "There's never been a better fit."

Hatter smiled, his eyes soft. "Then stay."

Alice's heart dropped. The subject she had been turning in her head endlessly since the battle. She knew she couldn't. There was her mother. And Margaret. And she _still_ had to answer Hamish. She wanted to. She couldn't. "Hatter…" She looked up pleadingly, silently asking him not to make her choose. That slight hesitation stung the Hatter more than any words she could ever utter. Neither knew what to say.

_Poof!_

"I thought I'd find you two here. Wouldn't be the first time, Tarrant," Chessur purred.

Grateful for a change in subject, Alice got to her feet to meet the cat. "Chessur! How—"

"McTwisp. He came to me as soon as he found out what was going on around here."

Hatter, still hurt at Alice's lack of words, stood. "Took you long enough." Chessur merely licked his paw, in no way seeming alarmed at their current situation.

"Chess! The Queen. James. He's going to get to her. We have to stop him!" Alice was gasping now.

"No worries, my dear. McTwisp told us everything. The rest are on their way, and will be here soon."

"So you've a plan, have you?" Hatter seemed to be avoiding her eyes, Alice noted. She felt awful, but he _had_ to understand.

"Nope." Chessur merely grinned his trademark grin.

"Well then, let's not waste any time." Hatter sat, the other two following suit. He put his conversation with Alice at the back of his mind; now that they had someone to help them escape, time was of the essence. They began discussing the possibilities while they waited for the rest of the gang to arrive. James was _not_ going to have the last laugh.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo... what do you think? Any predictions? =]


	15. Chapter 15

**A Week in Wonderland, Ch. 15**

_by wingsinheaven5_

* * *

_A/N: _I really don't have anything to say about my year-long absense other than the fact that I didn't know how to continue the story! I wrote several versions of this chapter, but either they just didn't fit well or they were too confusing. This is the first version I've actually been happy with. Hopefully you will be too =)

And I also want to say a billion thanks to all this tory's fans who are STILL following Alice and Hatter through their adventures, and who are STILL begging for me to upload the next chapter! I would have thought you would have just given up hope on me! But no, your loyalties remain strong ^_^ Although I truly value every single one of your reviews and love, I want to send out a special thanks to Ryuno chu, Kuroii-chan, Chocolate and Vanilla, and Cecilie for reading this story recently, even though that last time I updated was a year ago o.0 ** I want you all to know that I read every one of your comments and messages, and I love every single one 3 Thanks everyone for sticking with me, even if I haven't held up my end that well =/**

As for the story, this isn't the last chapter, don't worry. I still need to get a bit more AlicexHatter smut in there ;)

Let me know what you think of this chapter. If enough people actually don't like it, i might change it again. We'll see!

~wingsinheaven5

* * *

"Excuse me, Sir?" McTwisp inched his head into the doorway of James' room and found James starring out the window as if sternly concentrating on something.

"What is it?" James answered a bit roughly. He rubbed his face in irritation before looking back at the rabbit. To say he was frustrated would be an understatement. Nothing was working. He could barely get the Queen to himself, let alone kiss her to initiate the spell. Everyone seemed to have some urgent need to see the Queen and, being the kind-hearted woman she was, the Queen never once hastened to listen. The only time he had spoken with her was when she asked for Alice; he simply said she was still recovering and was currently asleep in her room.

"Well, t-there seems to be a need for you in the dungeons. A-Alice wishes to see you." Mctwisp nervously rubbed his front paws together before scurrying away.

James sighed before following the furry white creature. He had nothing else to do anyways; the Queen was still 'tending to her people'.

Alice and the Hatter waited for the sign. They heard Mctwisp knock on the door in the code they had agreed upon, and stood. It was time.

"Don't hold back," Hatter whispered. Alice nodded, daring one last look in his eyes. Gray. Alice's stomach turned. Well, that should help make things look more believeable, she thought. But she knew that at the moment, that was the only real thing about the Hatter.

The door swung open. James entered the room, guard in tow.

"I told you," Alice began yelling, "I never want to see you again!

"But Alice—," Hatter reached between the bars for her hand.

"Don't!" Alice smacked his hand away. She stared icily back at the Hatter. _Don't hold back_. "I never loved you. And I never will! How could I ever?" She crossed her arms and glared at the Hatter. "How could I _ever_ stay here with _you_?"

Hatter stood straight, arms at his sides, fists clutched. His features seemed like stone, his lips pursed into a thin line, and his eyes…

Alice felt her stomach drop. His eyes were pewter gray. Colder than she'd ever seen them.

"Fine," he barely choked. He tipped his hat over his eyes before turning his back on Alice.

Alice was just about to reach forward, to call out to the Hatter and tell him not to believe a single thing she said. To remind him it was all a game. But before she could open her mouth to speak, she was brought back to the present when she heard James clapping.

"Well, well." he sneered. "Seems I was wrong about you after all." He sauntered forward.

"James!" Alice feigned surprise. She ran towards him, and gripped at the bars. "James, I'm so sorry! I see now that you were right! I was wrong about everything! Everything! I love _you_. I want to be with _you_! Please take me back!"

James pulled a key out of his coat pocket and began unlocking Alice's cell. "Don't you fret, my pet." The door opened, and Alice flung her arms around his neck. "But you'd better behave this time."

Alice pulled back and looked up at James. "Oh, I promise! I promise! I'm so sorry!" She buried her face in his chest. She couldn't believe she was doing this. All she wanted to do was turn around and run back into the Hatter's arms. But she knew she couldn't. If they were going to put an end to this, she _had_ to play her part. Besides, she thought, it's not as if she hadn't done that before.

James was internally smirking. He knew this could play to his advantage. If Alice needed the Queen, she'd drop everything for her "champion". He was beginning to get desperate enough that he didn't even once consider whether Alice was telling the truth.

"Come along, Alice." He wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder, and headed towards the exit. Before exiting, though, James turned and smirked upon seeing the Hatter shooting daggers his way.

* * *

The dungeon doors slammed shut.

"Well, the went well!" Chessur popped backed, floating right next to the Hatter, his eyes transfixed to the door Alice and James had just left through. "Seems Alice is quite the actress, if I do say so my—" Chessur turned to look at the Hatter, and stopped mid sentence. "Tarrant?" No answer. The Hatter kept his hat slung low across his head, and his fists were still clenched. "Tarrant, you _know_ she didn't mean any of that, right?" Chessur wrinkled his forehead at his old friend.

"Di' she?" His brogue apparent and his voice barely audible, the Hatter still didn't move.

"Of course, ol' chap! Alice _loves_ you!"

Hatter cleared his throat. He readjusted his top hat, and straightened himself out before turning back around to face Chessur. "Come along, Chess. We have business to attend to."

Thoroughly unconvinced, Chessur pursed his lips and handed Hatter the keys he plucked off of James's back pocket when James was busy hugging an (apparently) apologetic Alice. Hatter took the keys, and without saying anything else, unlocked his cell and hurried up and out of the dungeons.

* * *

With his arm slung across her shoulders, James led Alice out of the dungeons. "I'm so glad you've come to your senses, my love," James growled into her ear as they walked along the hall.

Alice felt a shiver run disgustingly down her spine. She forced herself to smile sweetly, and tilted her head up towards James. "I'm glad you've found it in yourself to take me back." To play up the game, Alice tipped up on her toes and quickly kissed James on the cheek.

James chuckled low in his chest. "Come now, Alice. You've missed dinner. You're probably hungry." He made to lead Alice towards the kitchens, hoping that the Queen was still where he last left her.

"No!" Alice panicked, and James was taken aback at her sudden outburst. She was supposed to get James out into the gardens. Her job was to get James to sit with her at the bench next to the lake… the same bench which the Hatter had once hid behind as she was kissing James. She mentally puked at the thought. Hatter explained that it was very easy to hide behind the bushes and easily hear everything, thus making it an excellent spot for someone to overhear James's plan. That was the other part of her job. To get him to confess. Her brain was reeling when James's voice snapped her back to the moment.

"Alice, dear?" The two had stopped walking, and James regarded Alice with a lifted brow.

Alice nervously laughed, and waved off her prior outburst. "I just mean, I'm really not all that hungry. In fact, I think I just need some fresh air. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." James forced a smile, took Alice's hand and redirected them towards the gardens. He mentally sighed.

When the two finally reached the outside, Alice led James towards said bench. To her surprise, James didn't protest, and instead followed her eagerly. She sat, and he followed suit. She didn't hear the code the Hatter said would let her know they were listening, and she looked nervously around.

"Alice? Are you sure you're okay?" James took hold of one of Alice's hands, forcing her to stop looking around and face him.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Of course, James. Everything is perfect now that I'm with you." She smiled (reluctantly), and James leaned in for a kiss. Of course, everything was _not_ fine. Where could the Hatter be?

* * *

"My Queen!" Hatter whispered furiously into the kitchens where he finally found Mirana. He glanced around, making sure no guards were in sight. "My Queen!"

Mirana was busy mixing up what looked like some sort of potion. She looked up, and her face lit up when her eyes fell on the Hatter. "Tarrant! Oh, do come in! Come in!" With one last look up and down the hall, Hatter stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Mirana greeted the Hatter with a polite kiss on each cheek; Hatter bowed respectfully. "Took you long enough!" She then hurried back to her prior engagement.

"Took— I'm sorry?" Hatter didn't understand.

"Yes, well, if I'm not mistaken, I believe Alice and James are waiting for us, are they not?" She winked.

"Why, yes actually!" Hatter smiled the truest smile he had in a while. So the Queen was in on the whole operation, too? "But— I don't understand, how did you—"

Mirana held up a golden scroll and playfully waved it at the Hatter. "Mmhmm! Did you forget?"

The Hatter's face relaxed, and he laughed. "Oh! The Oraculum! I had forgotten about that."

Mirana smiled. "Hmm. My boy, never forget that I know what is going to happen and when. To an extent, at least. The Oraculum portrays just the important events of the time. All the bits in between I have to figure out just like everyone else. And, apparently we are at an important event in time, aren't we!"

"Yes, yes, that's right." Hatter nodded, and moved forward. "Alice is just about to get James to confess all his evil doings, and if you come with me, I can prove that he is—"

"Nothing but a little snitch." Mirana poured the silver liquid into a little bottle, and capped it tightly before pocketing it. She looked up at the Hatter's stunned silence. "What?"

"You know?"

"What did I _just_ say, Tarrant?" She held up The Oraculum again.

Hatter blushed. "Right. Well then, why didn't you do something before?" He was starting to feel betrayed that the queen had let everything go as far as it had.

"Because, my dear, it was not the time. If I had stopped James before all this happened, then he'd have nothing to be seriously guilty of, would he? He'd be able to try again and again, and frankly, I'm quite tired of people trying to turn my kingdom askew!" The Hatter thought about it, then nodded. "Now come along! We've got a villain to unmask!" Hatter smirked, and led Mirana out to the gardens.

* * *

Hatter peered over the bushes. There was Alice sitting with James. She was talking animatedly with her hands, and James was laughing. Hatter felt his stomach knot up, and his eyes began to turn yellow.

"So is she there? Is it time?" Hatter snapped back to the moment at the whispered sound of Tweedledee's voice.

"Yes, all is set." Hatter turned back to face everyone.

"I'm just about ready to slice that bloke in two!" Mallymkun slashed her needle in the air a couple of times.

"Yeah, he's m-messing with our Alice!" Thackery was shaking, but this time with excitement.

"Now hold on, everyone. We need to do this properly," Chessur whispered.

"He's right. Now when I give the signal, Alice is going to hopefully get James to confess everything. That's when we appear. Now, I'm sure he won't go down without a fight, so don't hold back. Jump on him if you need to. Restrain him." Mallymkun, the Tweedles, and Chessur all nodded their understanding. "My queen, once we have him down, then you emerge and out the bastard." Mirana nodded. "All right." Hatter made a whistle very similar to the whistles of the local birds almost always around the palace; he modified it just enough for Alice to recognize.

Alice's back stiffened. James was still laughing at her recounting of her "fallout" with the Hatter. It was time. She gulped.

"So, James, I wanted to ask why exactly you used that Blind Love on me?" James laughter died down a bit. He was still gleeful over the thought of the Hatter's misfortunes when Alice asked the question. "I mean, you would have had me even without it." Alice fluttered her lashes and placed a hand on James's thigh. His laughter completely subsided, and he looked at Alice questioningly.

James smirked. "Is that so?" He placed his hand atop Alice's, trapping her against him.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "You're very attractive, James. I don't see why you thought I would think otherwise." Alice leaned closer, and was surprised at the way she was practically purring at James.

James guided Alice's hand further up his thigh. Alice puked mentally. He was _so_ improper! From behind the bushes, Hatter felt his face growing hot again. "Well, you're Champion of Underland. How exactly was I supposed to get your attention from all the other competition?"

"You don't have any competition." Alice leaned the rest of the way and kissed James full force on the mouth. James responded almost immediately. Alice smiled inwardly. It was working! "I love you, James," Alice said breathlessly.

"Mmm. Me too." James took Alice's face in his hands and started taking control. He was hopeful that any passersby would see him with Alice, and see that he still had the trust of their Champion. Alice did not approve of how indecently he was behaving in a public place, but was happy that she had him in the palm of her hands.

James began kissing Alice's neck. "So, then why were you going to use the spell on the White Queen? I thought you loved me?" James froze in place against her neck. He straightened, and looked at Alice. "Why were you going to do it?"

James studied her face. So she had remembered that. He stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes, debating what to tell her. "Alice, love…"

Alice batted her lashes. James stroked her cheek and debated what to tell her. "James?" Alice cooed.

Then it suddenly clicked. He knew that coo. James abruptly stood, causing Alice to fall back on the floor. "You _lying_ little girl! You're setting me up again, aren't you!" His hand went to the dagger he stashed in his belt, and made to fling it through Alice.

Hatter jumped out just in time. "Alice!" He pushed Alice back, and took the dagger through the chest instead. His eyes turned completely white, and his body slumped against the ground.

"Hatter!" Alice cried. It happened so fast. One minute she had James kissing her, the next James stabbed the Hatter. Red started to form around the dagger lodged in his chest. Alice fell to her knees and took the Hatter into her arms.

"Now!" Mirana's voice rang crisp. All at once, the Tweedles, Thackery, and Mallymkun lunged at the now unarmed James. She followed suit, but not before tossing Alice a bottle of silver liquid. "Pour this on his wound!"

James looked up in surprise right before falling backwards as Thackery pounced on him. Mallymkun quickly ran up and poked his eye, causing him to yelp in pain. By this time, a good number of Mirana's court had emerged to see what was happening. The Tweedles punched and jabbed at James, hitting anywhere they could reach. There were gasps from the now growing crowd.

While this was going on, Alice was holding the Hatter's limp form and sobbing. Chessur appeared at her side. He wrapped his tail around the handle of the dagger, and gingerly pulled it out, the blade glimmering with ruby beads as it caught light. He pointed at the bottle Alice held, and spoke slowly and evenly, trying to keep Alice calm. "Pour that into the wound, Alice. Quickly."

With shaky hands, Alice unstopped the bottle, and still sobbing, poured the silver liquid into the Hatter's wound. She watched, and when nothing happened immediately, looked back at Chessur afraid. "Don't worry, dear. It just takes time. He's fine. He's a Hightop."

He smiled at Alice reassuringly. Alice merely looked back at the Hatter in her arms, still very worried. One of her tears fell onto the Hatter's cheek, and she gently stroked it away. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

James was finally able to push everyone off him, and he stood back. "How dare you! I'm—"

"A wretch!" Only then did James notice the White Queen step forward. Her voice was full of power. "You, James Barrick, are guilty of plotting to take over the kingdom, and in so, taking advantage of and hurting innocent people." The on looking crowd had grown considerably, and there were mummers and gasps of shock all around.

James frantically glanced around, panicked. Everything was unraveling so quickly. The whole court was looking at him with judging eyes, and he knew that he had to take matters into his own hands. He spotted a courts man at the front of the crowd nearest to him with a sword in hand, and he knocked the man out (causing another collective gasp) and took the sword. Then, in one swift movement, he grasped both the White Queen's hands behind her back and had the sword at her throat (again, causing another crowd gasp).

"Now." James was breathing hard. "I will have what I want. I will have power, and order, and no one can say anything against me. If you do," he looked around the crowd, "you can say goodbye to your precious Queen."

"How dare you, James!" Alice spoke up this time, causing James to whip around.

James sneered. "Why, _love_?" He put extra emphasis on the 'love' part. "Don't you trust me, _love_? Seems everyone else has, _love_." He faced the crowd and saw guilt. He laughed a hearty laugh this time. "Everyone here trusts _your_ decisions, my dear. Therefore, they trust your loving me. Even though," he smirked again, "you 'loved' me because of the spell you were under." Whispers arose throughout the crowd. He looked back at Alice. "Genius, wasn't it?"

"You are loathsome and despicable, _love_." Alice glared up at him, still holding on dearly to the Hatter.

James laughed. "Careful, Alice." He tilted the sword so that it caught the light, causing it to glisten brightly. He turned back to the crowd. "Now. Either you let me be King, and I let your little Queenie here go safely. Or, we find out if even the blood that pumps through these veins is white and pure. Right here. Right now." The crowd didn't move. James just smirked. Everything was perfect.

At that precise moment, James heard what sounded something like the roar of an angry bear. He, and everyone else, turned their attentions to the left, only to be met with a very angry Bandersnatch.

Alice smiled when she saw Chessur floating right next to the Bandersnatch, key dangling from his paws. "You're it, Bandersnatch." And before he could get out of harm's way, the Bandersnatch charged at James and snatched him up in his teeth, careful not to pick up the Queen as well. The Bandersnatch shook James up and down, tearing his clothing.

"Unhand me, you beast! This instant!" James struggled against the creature, but to no avail. With James still between his teeth, the Bandersnatch turned to Chessur. Chessur dismissed the creature, and the Bandersnatch ran off until it was no longer in sight.

No one knew what to say. After a few moments, it was Alice who broke the silence. "Where did you send him to, Chess?"

"Oh, to the Crimson Sea. I wonder if James can swim…"

A/N: Let me know what you think! =)


End file.
